Yullen Themes
by Rogue di Valencia
Summary: Just like the title says, Yullen with a lot of themes.
1. Theme: Nicknames

**Okay, this is created because Yullen is surrounding my mind, and I need to satisfy my own mind. I choose Complete because I don't know when I might stop, but I'm always open to any suggestions for themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

 **Theme: Nicknames.**

Lavi hadn't noticed at first, but after a while, he started to see it.

Those two sure like to call each other by their nicknames.

At first, it was only for insult, since both of them hated each other to the deepest place of their hearts.

Ah, those memories, he could still remember it like it was yesterday.

" _Fucking idiot moyashi, stop getting in my way!"_

" _Maybe if you could step out of_ my _way, that would make everything better!"_

Such fond memories, he even remembered he was added into that too.

He wondered when did those hurtful words had turned into a tone so affectionate.

Love worked so strange sometimes.

Maybe this is what they called...opposite attraction?

From hateful words to words that held no hate, from glaring each other to sneaking glances to each other, the Bookman apprentice was pretty sure no one can know how love works.

"Baka moyashi!"

"BaKanda!"

The redhead chuckled as he watched the scene in front of him. Those eyes that used to held killing intent now had that well-disguised, and underneath those disguise is the undying love they held for each other.

One thing still lingered in his mind though.

How come those two call each other like that while he can't!? That's so unfair!

* * *

 **I need some themes, 'cause sometimes I can't make up a new themes. Suggestions are always open, right now I just have two themes in my mind, and I need you all to choose one, so I can focus** **on only one:**

 **1\. Sugar High**

 **2\. Chocolate**

 **I would really appreciate it if you can choose one of those two.**

 **That's all, see you next time.**


	2. Theme: Sugar High

**Okay, I managed to make another theme, and it's Sugar High.**

 **Thank you JJ45 and Candy Crackpot for choosing, I really appreciate it. Thank you.**

 **Also thank you Guest for the compliment.**

 **Alright, I think I write this drabble a bit too crappy this own. Oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: Sugar High**

 **Warning: Mention of sex.**

It was unnoticeable at first.

But then it was clearer.

Allen glanced at the samurai tapping his foot impatiently while fidgeting around, although not too visible.

Kanda is fidgeting.

Yu Kanda is _fidgeting_.

And Kanda isn't in a hurry, as far as Allen knows. He just came back from a mission two days ago, and the black-haired male always have some relaxation time at least four days before he went back to his snappy-ish personality. Well, not that he's not different from usually, just a bit...less snappy.

"Hey Yu-chan!" ah, a sacrifice had made itself known.

Looks like he'll be having rabbit meat tonight.

Kanda didn't say anything, instead he drawed out his sword and started to skewer right away.

What the hell made him so fidget-y today?

-0-

Allen decided he will not confront Kanda first, seeing that he will kill instead of talk first. He went to Lenalee for some information.

"Now that you mention it, he does seem a bit jumpy today." the Chinese girl said.

"Do you know why?" Allen asked.

"I don't really know." she frowned before brightened up "Ah! I did give him some candies this morning."

This time, it's Allen's turn to frown.

"Candies?" he repeated.

That was strange for him to hear. If he remembered clearly, the man _hates_ sweets, and that also includes candies.

Ignoring that part, what part of the candy that could make him so fidgety?

Unless…

"Okay, thanks for the information." Allen said before rushing to look for the taller exorcist.

"Moyashi!"

Nevermind, the devil had already looked for him.

Before he could even ask, he was slung over the man's shoulder and was brought to his room.

"Kanda, what the bloody hell!?" he said.

"Shut up."

Allen shuddered at the tone of the voice, it held no hate, but heavily with lust.

Just what kind of candy did Lenalee give him?

 _Rip._

"BaKanda!" he yelled, looking at the samurai with shocked eyes.

Kanda just ripped of his shirt.

When the black-haired male finally looked at him in the eye, he could feel panic raising alarms inside his head, telling him he won't be walking for a while.

-0-

On that particular day, there had been reports of very loud moans and screams in a certain room.

-0-

After many rounds, Kanda was _finally_ done and lied down next to the dead-tired moyashi, who was too tired to even move.

Hell, he knew he wouldn't walk for a while, but he'd never heard of not moving for a while.

After a couple of minutes, Allen finally had the strength to ask.

"You were having a sugar high, weren't you?" he asked.

"Tch." was his answer.

He took that as a yes.

No wonder the man hates sweets.

"How come a candy make you so horny?" Allen continued to ask.

"It was tea candy...with chocolate inside it." Kanda reluctantly admitted.

Allen mentally face-palmed.

No wonder he was so horny.

But, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but thought back when he was pounded into the mattress, his prostate being abused by that thick cock inside him, forcing him to let out those lewd moans that the samurai knew all too well he couldn't hold back.

Allen blushed heavily as he reeled his thoughts back.

Perhaps letting Kanda eat those candies once a while wouldn't hurt.

He reminded himself to ask Lenalee what kind of candy did she gave Kanda.

* * *

 **Ok, there are another two themes in my mind right now. You can only pick one:**

 **1/ Cow**

 **2/ Dog**

 **That's all, see you next time! Random themes are also welcomed.**


	3. Theme: Dog

**I'm back, sorry for taking too long. As some of you had notice, I raised the rating up because this chapter has sex in it, it's also the reason why I haven't been updating for a while. A sex fic with more than 2000 words is an accomplish to me.**

 **Meh, I have nothing left to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: Dog**

 **Warning: yaoi sex, college!AU**

"Oi moyashi."

"Hm?"

They decided to lazy around in the living room after the finals exam, seeing how tired both of them are. They had made a truce from all the bickering and just enjoy the quietness once in a lifetime.

College is a bitch, but only when it's the finals weeks.

"Cow or dog?" the captain of the kendo club asked.

"Huh?" Allen was taken aback by the question, he was asking as if he would choose mitarashi dango or him "What brought this up?"

"Che, just answer the question!" Kanda said.

Allen decided to ignore how bizarre that question is and focused on what to choose. Is the male going to give him as a pet? Then again, having a cow as a pet is kinda crazy. What about as food? Allen inwardly shuddered, cow meat is good, but dog meat? He never eaten it and he won't be in the future. He had heard many Vietnamese students claimed that dog meat tastes good, but he, along with some other students, can't bear themselves to ate the animal that they see as best friends.

Especially when he has Timcanpy.

"...I pick dog." he finally answered.

Kanda suddenly smirked deviously, like the music student fell right into his trap. Which he probably did.

For some reasons, he felt like he won't be going to class for a few days.

-0-

That night, both of them were tangled on the bed naked, their limbs all over each other, lips connected in a feverish kiss, wanting to taste each other's flavor after two weeks of not meeting each other. With the finals and also their personal activities like Kanda's club and Allen's new piece of song, they could only share a peck every morning and doing their own business in the night, sometimes one of them not coming home.

But now they had all the time they want, now that study weeks were over. Lessons don't matter anymore, seeing that the teachers also had stressful days and all they do are laze around.

Kanda decided to be rough today, which was not a surprise to Allen. They hadn't touched each other for two weeks and even he was craving for the man's touch. When he had free time, he would finger himself, imagining it was those rough calloused hands that's hitting his sweet spot repeatedly, sometimes teasing himself by barely hitting it. He imagined Kanda whispering naughty words in his ear, a hand stroking his hard cock, his big cock thrusting inside him, tearing his insides in a pleasurable way.

"Don't start spacing out on me, moyashi." Kanda grunted as he trailed kisses down to his throat, leaving a large hickey that wouldn't disappear in weeks.

"I-I'm not spaci-Eeep!" he squealed as the man blew hot breaths to his ear, creating a tickling and pleasurable motion "Would you stop that?"

The samurai rolled his eyes before connecting their lips again, drawing out a moan from the white-haired male. The moyashi didn't even notice him reaching the drawer and quietly snapping it around his delicate neck with a loud 'click'.

Allen felt something tight around him, so he opened his eyes and reached his hand to touch it. Shock washed over him as he stared at his lover, who was holding a dark blue leash.

"You-You..." he was too surprised to even form a sentence.

"You chose dog right? So don't even think about protesting." Kanda smirked.

"You didn't tell me about this!" Allen did exactly the opposite of what he said, he protested.

A hard tug with a force so strong he landed back on the bed, nearly choking him. The taller male took a pert nipple into his mouth and sucked, hard.

Allen cried out, squirming on the bed and tried to keep his voice down. Students from the other rooms near them might hear him. He, along with Kanda, had found out Allen was quite loud in bed during their first time, much to Allen's embarrassment.

Kanda however, didn't mind when his moyashi was loud. He wants to prove the whole world that the white-haired boy belongs to him, and him only. He wanted to see the looks on those bastards that dared to flirt with his lover as he fucked him into oblivion, remember nothing but his name. He wanted to boast to the world the relationship he and the moyashi was in.

With his mind determined, he played with the boy's nipples, twirling the small bud with his tongue, his teeth sometimes grazing against it. He used his hand to play with the other one, flickering it with his fingers or pressing it into his chest.

Allen was having a really hard time trying to hold back the mewls and moans inside his throat, he knew the man was possessive, and that's what he liked about him. However, what the samurai didn't know is that he was also possessive, just not as possessive as him. He had noticed the ladies and some guys gave the samurai sneaked glances, whispering to each other how hot he is. He had hid his jealousy with a facade of neutral smiles, and he ignored the jealous twinge inside him. Why be jealous of something you already had? He knew Kanda was a loyal lover, and so was he.

The problem Allen was having right now is that he was going to cum soon. Two weeks of being away from each other had reduced him into a horny teenager who's going to cum from being played with his nipples.

Kanda was surprised when he felt liquid splashed on his chest. He stopped what he was doing and looked at his lover's face. He felt a bit prideful to himself when he saw Allen face flushed with a red hue on his cheeks, his mouth open to gulp down the air, a bit of saliva dripping down his chin. And what he liked the best was those eyes, holding with so much love and lust in them, only for him.

"Already?" he grinned slyly.

"Shu-Shut up, it's been a long time." the shorter boy huffed, avoiding his eyes "I miss you.".

His grin softened as he coaxed the boy into another passionate kiss, tongue tangled into a dance only both of them know. Kanda then flipped him onto his stomach, pulling the boy up until he was on his hands and knees.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked, a bit fearful when he saw the mischievous look in those dark eyes.

"You'll see soon enough, for now, let's go into foreplay." the man said.

Allen felt his heart stopped for a few seconds there, his brain repeating the word 'foreplay' over and over again. There was a reason why he dreaded that word.

Foreplay was absolutely torture for him. The taller male is a total devil when he prepared him, teasing him with his rough calloused hands and reduced him into a gooey and tired mess before actually entering him. After finding out the man was actually doing it on purpose, he took it upon himself to prepare his own ass. That way it would be easier to both of them.

Today he had forgot it and now he's going to be under his lover's mercy.

"It's been a long time since I've prepared you, so this time, I'll make sure you've been prepared _thoroughly._ " Kanda said.

Allen shivered, from fear, nervousness or anticipation, he didn't know. He tried to ask, but a very hard slap to his ass made him yelp and something was thrusted into his mouth. Seriously, what in the bloody hell?

"Heh, now you do look like a dog."

Oh no he didn't!

That arsehole made him chew a bloody bone!

Kanda smirked as he looked at his accomplishment. The moyashi on his hands and knees, a dark blue collar around his neck and a toy bone between those soft lips. A dog tail and ears would be perfect to the picture, but he was in a rush to prepare this for the night. Luckily, he substituted that with the perfect thing.

He spread those cheeks apart, watching that hole with a look of hunger. He licked a long trail from the hole the the white-haired boy's balls. He felt him jump from the administration and tried to move away, Kanda gave him another slap to make sure the message was crossed: Struggling will everything more thrilling to the samurai.

Which means everything will be more torture to Allen.

So Allen breathed in and out, trying to relax his own body, not wanting to make things harder to himself. Kanda repeated that motion for a few times before his tongue circled around that wrinkled flesh, blowing hot breaths against it, making it twitched and Allen squirm.

The older male smirked before plunging his tongue inside that tight, hot hole. He wiggled his tongue around, relishing those moans and mewls as he thrusted deeper, his hand reached for the bottle of lube he put near him previously and poured a generous amount on two of his fingers before thrusting them in along with his tongue.

Allen squealed in surprised at the sudden stretch, tangling his fingers into the sheets as the fingers hit that sensitive bundle of nerves with deadly accuracy. He started to push back to the fingers, urging him to hit it more. Kanda gladly complied, thrusting his fingers repeatedly. He tried to keep his moans at bay, but that damn bone prevented him from doing so. Finally, he came with a cry, his chest arching against the sheets.

He collapsed on the bed with his ass in the air, his arms unable to support his body. It was his second orgams and he was already tired. He glanced and sent a pleading look at the kendo captain, but his lover just gave him a smirk.

"I haven't got my pleasure yet, and I'm saving it in the end." he said.

He pulled out the final toy and Allen's eyes widened at the vibrator. It wasn't the vibrator that surprised him, since the man sometimes teased him with his stash of toys hidden somewhere in the room, no, it was the white dog tail attached to it that surprised him. Damn, his lover sure is kinky.

Allen voiced out his protests as the man poured some lube on to the vibrator and rubbed it against the puckered entrance, but he was too tired to struggle against him so he had no choice but to moan out as the thick vibrator filled him slowly, feeling it stretching his walls and firmly lodged against his prostate.

Kanda gave shallow thrusts at first, testing to see if the boy was uncomfortable. Seeing none, he began to thrust it faster, turning on the vibrations and leave it there. The end of the vibrator was larger than the rest, so he doesn't have to worry about it falling out. He watched as the moyashi outright screamed as the tail waggled around, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, some tears leaking out of his eyes, falling down to those rosy cheeks, saliva dripping down his chin due to the bone preventing him from closing his mouth, his cock slowly rising up to hardness again.

Those images made him even harder than before, if that was possible.

He promptly pull out the vibrator, which earned a sigh from the silver-eyed boy, from relief or disappointment, he didn't know, and right now, he didn't care. He slicked himself and positioned his dick in front of that gaping hole, already wet with the lube inside. He plunged himself inside in one thrust and moaned as the walls seemed to embrace him so tight. He reached behind the boy's neck to unfasten the lock, letting the bone drop.

Without waiting for the boy to adjust, he began moving. Those tight walls clenched around his cock, creating a delicious friction as he thrusted more, soaking in those cries and moans of pleasure from the boy below him, he took hold of the leash that laid forgotten next to them and yanked back. The body below him was pulled back by the force and he hissed as his cock seemed to drive deeper into his moyashi. Damn, he felt like a sadist here.

Allen cried, screamed and mewled as the taller male violated him, he loved this feeling, the feeling of being under the man's mercy as he does anything he wanted to him, the feeling of being able to rely on someone else without worrying they would backstab you, he missed this feeling. He pushed back against the other male's wild thrusts, wanting to feel more of the man's thick hot cock inside him, driving him insane as he hit his prostate dead-on.

They went like dogs in heat, rutting against each other to release the longing that they have and replace them with unsaid affection. Kanda left various hickeys to the boy's neck and back, like a beast claiming its mate and coaxed Allen into a deep kiss. Both of them were close and they both knew it. The dark-haired male reached to take hold of the boy's weeping cock and pumped a few times before a loud cry of his name came out of the moyashi's lip. He felt the heat tightened around his cock and he came right there, painting those walls with his sperm.

Both of them collapsed completely on the bed, trying to regain breaths. Kanda smirked tiredly as he pulled out with a 'pop', watching the cum oozing out of that gaping hole, tainting the already dirty sheets. He laid down next to his already-asleep lover and pulled him to his embrace, relishing the warmth the moyashi provided. He ignored the mess and decided to clean it tomorrow, throwing a blanket over them and call it a night.

"Aishiteru, moyashi."

Unbeknown to him, Allen smiled in his sleep.

* * *

 **I don't know why but I think the ending kinda ruins something.**

 **Meh.**

 **Okay, I'm almost running out of themes in my head, but I still have some left. Guarantee the next theme is not porn.**

 **...Probably.**

 **1/Longing**

 **2/ Letting go**

 **I'll probably write an angst fic next.**

 **Oh well, see you next time.**

 **Bye.**


	4. Theme: Letting Go

**At first when I was writing this, it was so complicated I thought 'What the hell am I writing?'. So I deleted the whole thing and wrote this instead, and it was more satisfying than that one.**

 **What are you doing, me? Why are you writing a fanfic that hit yourself in the feels?**

 **Alma arc is so angst, I want some comfort.**

 **Brace yourself everyone, Alma arc is going to start soon in D. Gray-Man Hallow. I better prepare my heart for this, I'm not ready.**

 **Oh yeah, I want to say thanks to** **Cutiepie120048 for commenting the theme on Theme 3, I very much appreciate it.**

 **Now that everything's done, let's get back to the main thing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: Letting Go**

Allen Walker knew the moment he let them go, he also knew he let a part of him go.

Watching them being together hurt, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Both of them had been looking for each other for a long time now, Alma wanted to say the words he wanted to say to the samurai and he couldn't bear to see both of them desperately trying to reach their goals that are so close yet so far.

He couldn't let this unrequited love get in his way to help them, no matter how selfish he is, he knew how painful it was when you lost someone you love.

 _If Yu found out that I was 'that person', he would stop searching._

 _The promise we made that day, as long as he was bound by the promise he made with 'that person', he is forever hers…_

 _I want to be beside him._

 _He's the one person...I didn't want to lose!_

Alma, after what he had been through, had found out the truth and wanted to bury it with him, so Kanda would forever be her's, not him. He had accepted his new life as the samurai's best friend, if those _people_ hadn't interfered, they would have been happy together in the afterlife, or started a new life together as exorcists.

And Allen would never bore this love to Yu Kanda.

Alma knew, he knew that he harbored feelings for his former lover, yet he smiled at him, like encouraging him to confess.

But he couldn't do it.

He was a coward, an idiot coward who runs away from the problems he couldn't solve. But now he has a solution to this problem.

 _I love him._

 _But he loves her more than anything._

 _It's time to let it go._

He helped Alma and Kanda escape to the Mater, letting go of the love he held for the samurai man the moment he watched them go through the Ark.

" _Thank you, Allen Walker."_

That was enough for him, hearing the man saying his name. It made him feel happy, still painful, but happy.

 _They're both happy now._

 _And I...will never see him again._

 _It's all for the best._

He faced the Noah and the Order, his eyes challenging them to go against what he's going to say.

"I will not allow Noah, or the Church, to get in the way any longer."

* * *

 **Maybe I should try to write a Kanda!centric drabble...Nah, writing him is quite hard. But who knows, I might write it one day.**

 **Okay, to clear our mind off the angst of this, choose one of these two:**

 **1/ Pork The Boy**

 **2/ Rain**

 **I actually snorted at my first suggestion. I actually wanted to write Fuck The Boy, but nah, it sounds kinda straightforward. Besides, pork sounds funnier.**

 **Choose please, because I'm really thinking whenever I should write Comedy (I think?) or fluff next.**


	5. Theme: Rain

**Hm...I don't know if this is fluff or not, somehow things had turned into this one. But at least it had turned into a kiss in the rain.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

 **Theme: Rain**

Allen had noticed that when rain comes, a certain exorcists was always out there in the ground, approaching into the forest and comes back unnoticably when the rain ends completely. Not many noticed that fact because they were too busy shielding away from the sky's tears.

"Why is Kanda always standing out in the rain?" he asked Lenalee and Lavi, since they knew the samurai longer than him.

"He's always stands there and everytime I try to ask him, he just brush me off." the female exorcist frowned worriedly.

"Same with me." the Bookman apprentice shrugged "Maybe you'll have some luck, moyashi."

"The name's Allen."

And that's how he ended up here, in front of the entrance of the Black Order, clothes wet and clung to his body uncomfortably, trying to look for the dark-haired exorcist.

Fortunately for him, his golem was with him, which made his task easier. He followed Timcanpy, weaving through the bushes and tree branches, grumbling inside his head why in the bloody hell was he searching for him when he could stay inside the Order and enjoy the safe feeling it provided.

He stopped when Timcanpy stopped going, instead his tail pointed at the direction they were going before fluttering away.

Traitor.

He walked forward and a breathtaking scene took his breath away (Duh, why would you call it breathtaking if it doesn't take your breath away?)

Kanda was standing there like a statue, his exorcist uniform clinging onto his tall frame. His hair was wet, raindrops dripping down those silky black locks that had been freed from the hair tie, like a waterfall. The man was staring up ahead, watching those gray clouds with an unrecognized look on his face. Was it pain? Regret? Call him crazy but he thought the man was crying, but it was hard to know when the rain was dripping down from his face to his sharp chin.

Dear God, Yu Kanda looked like a Greek statue now, too handsome for his own good (He would _never_ admit that for the rest of his life).

Allen was suddenly hesitated to approach the male, something was telling him to not interrupt him. But he was worried about the man, he could be sick, which was rubbish because he had never seen him sick for once in his life. Kanda looked like he needed some comfort and Allen, being the kind-hearted one, wanted to give him that.

"Kanda?" he hesitantly called out as he approached the man.

The man didn't seemed to respond as he put his hand out and the droplets of the sky's tears gathered into a small puddle in his palm.

"The sky's gone." he said quietly.

That gave Allen some confused thoughts. He thought the man would give him an insult or something similiar to it, but those three words were so unexpected, so...strange coming out of his mouth. Despite that, Allen offered him some words.

"It'll be back once the rain's over." he said.

"...Hn." the samurai said, turning his head to look at him "When will the rain stop?"

Allen approached him and used his right hand, the hand of a human, to stroke his his cold face.

"When the sky had mourned enough to move on." he said, partly to the rain, and partly to the man in front of him "Come back in, Kanda. You're going to be sick."

The man snorted, and Allen was glad that there was a part where Kanda still remained as Kanda, even in this state.

"I'm not mourning, moyashi." he said.

"Then why are you standing in the rain?" he continued to stroke his cheek, his heart fluttering as the man circled his arms around him, eyes which are a bit red and observed his face. Allen wondered what face was he making.

They didn't say anything, they stood there for what seemed like hours, just staring at each other. Finally, their lips were connected.

Kanda watched carefully as the moyashi's eyes closed, the arm that had been emitting heat to his cheek now tangled in his hair, the other hand was now in gripping the front of his coat, like he was fighting whenever he should pull him closer or push him away, Kanda wasn't having that, though. He tightening his grip and let his tongue glide along those soft lips, silently asking for permission to enter. Fortunately for him, the moyashi opened his mouth and both of their tongues were tangled into an unknown dance, tasting each other and almost knowing what others were thinking, just through a kiss.

He once knew, thanks to the idiot usagi, that the kiss could tell that each person was thinking. Kanda had scoffed back then, thinking that it was bullshit, but now he knew exactly what he meant.

 _What's wrong? Why are you crying? Why are you mourning?_

That was what his kiss meant. If the white-haired male wanted answers, then he'll give him.

 _I can't get over it._

 _I am not crying._

 _Help me._

The kiss broke, and they panted for breath as they took a moment to digest what happened.

This time, Allen had held him with two hands, the hand for the human and the hand for the Akuma. Those silver eyes looked at him with understatement as he pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, Kanda." he said.

Three words, but they held so much meaning.

 _I'm here._

 _I won't let you go._

 _I'll help you._

Kanda knew at that time that it was time to let go, he had been mourning for too long.

 _I'm done mourning._

"Thank you." he said.

The rain had stopped a long time ago.

And the sky was blue again.

* * *

 **...This is a good ending, probably the best one I've ever written**

 **Okay, new themes, choose:**

 **1/ Singing In The Shower**

 **2/ Telling A Story**

 **See ya all next time.**


	6. Theme: Singing In The Shower

**I had intended to write this into a humor fic, but then it turned out into this almost-to-sex kind of fic. At first, I was planning for Allen and Kanda t bust Lavi while he's singing in the shower, but then I thought 'Would the fic be the same as what the theme says?', I brainstormed and finally it turned out into this. (If I was writing busting Lavi, the theme would be Busting...Hm, I'll file that in mind)**

 **Brain, could you stop altering my thoughts?**

 **Thank you ShadowWolf62400, Blaxis, Demonic Twins, Sadistic Yaoi Queen, WarmxTea, and Cutiepie120048 for voting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

 **Theme: Singing In The Shower**

 **Warning: thoughts of sex ('cause of Kanda)**

Allen sighed in relief, he had gone to California to investigate some kind of case that was concerning an Innocence, which actually was. The problem was, it was raining when he arrived and now he was dripping wet. Fortunately for him, Link said he would go and give Komui the report while Allen could go and give the Innocence to Hevlaska.

"Welcome back, Allen...and also Timcanpy…" the guardian of the cubes said "I will put this Innocence away...until it's accommodator came…"

"It's nice to see you again, Hevlaska." he said as Timcanpy waved his tail at the much, much older exorcist.

After chatting with her for a few minutes about the Innocence, he bid her goodbye and went to his room. He desperately needed a showed right now, the clothes were starting to get uncomfortable.

Timcanpy showed him the way to his own room and he fetched some clean clothes and a towel before heading to the shower. After the previous European Branch had been nearly destroyed, they had moved to a new location, and said location had some showers instead of the bath houses. Allen really appreciated the privacy of the showers, sometimes the bath house was too exposing, he couldn't bathe in peace when a certain red-head was taking a bath.

Link was still reporting and probably will know he will be in the bathe, so he went to the shower with a good mood. He left the door unlocked in case the other male wanted to shower too and then he stripped out of those wet clothes and turned on the hose, moaning in satisfaction as the lukewarm water hit his cold skin.

Soon, steam started to appear in the room and Allen strained his ears to hear if there are people walking near the shower room. It was late at night now and most of the people in the Order was asleep, but better safe than sorry, he didn't want anyone to know this habit of his. Well, except Timcanpy and Link, who already knew about this but didn't say anything, and possibly Cross, who he hoped that wouldn't rub it in his face.

Nodding to himself when he didn't hear anything, he started to sing.

Yes, Allen sings in the shower when he has the chance.

 _Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man_

 _I showed him all the things that he didn't understand_

 _Whoa, and then I let him go_

 _Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name_

 _'Cause I found me a better lover in the UK_

 _Hey, hey, until I made my getaway_

 _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

 _'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep_

 _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

 _They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave_

 _Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_

 _Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all, all, all_

 _They won't let go_

 _Ex's and oh's_

While he was singing, he didn't notice someone was stepping into the shower.

-0-

Kanda was having a bad day, and that was expressed through everything he do.

He and his small lover, that idiot moyashi, they haven't been together for two months, _two_ fucking months. He was pissed and horny as hell right now, ever since that fucking blonde followed the moyashi like a puppy following his master, their time together had been about small pecks and hugs, and making out with each other only occurred in showers, which was close to 0 because that suicidal usagi was there.

Kanda swore that rabbit was asking to be skewed.

When the moon was up and it was already passed midnight, the long-haired exorcist couldn't sleep because he was having a fucking boner.

What the fuck?

How the hell did things turned out like this?

Fed up with himself, he decided to go and take a cold shower while grumbling in his mind whenever to kidnap the moyashi and fuck million ways to heaven or wait a little longer and then fuck him. Both options sounded good, but shower first.

And imagine his surprise when he heard singing inside the shower, in the middle of the night.

He was going to give that person a piece of his own mind when he listened to it again.

 _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

 _'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep_

 _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

 _They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave_

 _Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_

 _Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all, all, all_

 _They won't let go_

 _Ex's and oh's_

The moyashi's...singing?

A devious smirk slowly appeared on the samurai's face. Good, this would make things easier for him.

He turned the knob silently, frowning when it wasn't unlocked, and stepped inside. And there his lover was, in all his naked and beautiful glory.

His whole body was dripping wet and his pale skin had turned into a light pink due to the hot water. Droplets of water slowly trailing down that body made Kanda's throat turned dry, his eyes watching them dripping from those white locks down to that tempting patches of skin that he wanted to mark them to the point where it would take months for them to fade.

He quietly approached the unexpected man, ignoring the water that quickly wetted his clothes, and circled his arms around that petite waist.

"Holy sh-Bloody hell, BaKanda!" the white-haired male turned his head so fast the samurai thought he got a whiplash.

"So who's going to run back to you, _moyashi_?" he purred, licking that earlobe slowly.

"It's just a song, BaKanda, why are you so fixated on the song?" the moyashi regained his composure, ignoring him in order to clean his body "Could you step back for a few minutes, I'm trying to have a peaceful shower right now."

That idiot moyashi.

Fine, if that moyashi was going to ignore him, then so will he.

He released the moyashi and went to the other shower, turning it to cold water and hissed as it hit his eretion.

 _Don't think about the moyashi._

The moyashi on his knees, sucking on his cock.

 _Don't think about that suicidal moyashi._

Him fingering that tight heat around, relishing those seductive moans that spilled out of those red lips that had been bitten too much.

 _Don't think about that idiot moyashi._

Screams of pleasure echoed around the room as he pounded his lover's prostate, strong legs wrapped around his waist, trying to pull him closer.

 _Don't think about...Damn it!_ _  
_

Kanda was brought out of his thoughts when a warm hand touched his dick, he glanced down and there his lover was, on his knees and grinning deviously at him.

"If you're jealous about my ex's, why don't you keep me away from them?" he said.

Kanda grinned.

-0-

Link sighed as he finished his report, now all he has to do is find Walker. This is as easy as it was said, knowing him, he would take a bath before retiring for bed.

But once he got to the shower, he immediately regretted it.

Link stood outside with a rare color of red blooming on his face as he tried to block out the sounds. But sadly, he was standing right in front of the source of it.

Timcanpy fluttered near him, grinning widely and showing his teeth. It look so smug like it know something that he doesn't know.

"This is a secret between us, if you don't tell anyone, even Walker, about this, I'll treat you a whole month of sweets." the inspector bribed.

The golden golem seemed to think over it before nodding.

Link inwardly sighed in relief and returned to him and Walker's room, deciding not to write this in his report to Lvellie.

Some things were better left unsaid.

* * *

 **Link wasn't suppose to be in this fic except reporting to Komui, but I thought 'I want some laugh', and voila, Link had understand the quote 'You learn something new everyday', he understand why bribing existed in this world and those two's relationship.**

 **Okay, I'm done, this time I have three themes on my mind:**

 **1/I Love You Like How I Love My...**

 **2/ A to Z**

 **3/ Throwing Apples**


	7. Theme: Throwing Apples

**As some of you noticed, I updated two themes in one go, that's the reason why I haven't been posting for a while. The reason is because there's no tiebreaker between those two and I decided to write both. This will NOT happens again, it only happens when I can't set my mind in one theme.**

 **That being done, thank you u, ShadowWolf62400, Sadistic Yaoi Queen, Cutiepie120048 and Beloved 14th for voting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: Throwing Apples**

It was not both of their intention to throw food, really.

They had learned to respect food after fighting in the dining hall once and was forbidden to eat the food that Jerry cooked for a week. That was absolute torture for them, so they made a deal to take their fight outside of the chef's domain.

However, they were on a mission together, along with the Bookman apprentice a certain ex-CROW, and they got into another argument. The fruit stale was conveniently next to them and somehow, one thing to another, they had gotten into a fruit fight, throwing those fruits like they owned them and pulled more people into the fight.

Link and Lavi stood out of the battle, one was amused while the other was very annoyed.

"Hey Timcanpy, make sure you record this." the redhead said to the golden golem.

Said golem was already recording, landing on the inspector's head to have a better view of the fight, especially the two exorcists.

Lavi had been amused, but he outright laughed when the samurai threw an apple at moyashi-chan and the younger male caught it.

"What is so funny, Bookman apprentice?" Link asked, not taking his eyes off the fight.

"I just remembered there's an Ancient Greece traditional thing." Lavi grinned "When someone throws an apple at you, it means they are confessing their love to you. And if you caught it, it means you accept their love."

Link raised an eyebrow at the definition and watched as the two exorcists continued to throw fruits at each other, mainly apples.

He wondered if he should write this in his report, that those two liked to confess their love to each other loudly in a quiet way.

* * *

 **Sorry ShadowWolf62400, these two themes don't have smut in it, but I promise the next one will and it will be posted as soon as possible.**

 **Okay, choosing time:**

 **1/ Morning Greeting**

 **2/Boyfriend Shirt And Syrup**


	8. Theme: A to Z

**Author's note is in the last theme, if anyone's wondering.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: A to Z**

 **A: Alone**

Both of them were always alone, even thought they were surrounded by many people. It just didn't felt like they belonged there, it made them felt like they're different from others, one with a horrible past and one with a tragic destiny.

However, once they met up with each other for the first time, they knew they won't be lonely again.

 **B: BaKanda**

"Look, Allen's trying to say something!"

Four-year-old Kanda watched, along with the others as the 6-month-old baby tried to form a word.

"Ba...Ba…" the small baby tried to say.

"What is it, moyashi-chan? Tell us!" the idiot usagi was practically jumping up and down as he tried to know what the baby's trying to say.

"Ba-Ba…" Allen scrunched his nose cutely as he can't form the word.

"Spit it out already, baka moyashi." Kanda said, a bit annoyed.

The baby's silver eyes glared at him, and the word that escaped that seemingly cute mouth was something they could never forget.

"BaKanda!"

 **C: Chained Down**

Allen knew Kanda could never be chained down. He was like a beast that would never bow down to anyone, even if you're his lover.

"Kanda, can you help me with this?"

"No."

"I'll let you do whatever you want with me later."

"...Fine."

But who said you can't negotiate with the beast?

 **D: Dancing**

Kanda hated dancing. Why? Because he can't dance.

But his mind changed when he was engaged in a waltz with the moyashi, staring deep into those beautiful silver eyes and ignored the outside world.

 **E: Egg**

Normal people's definition of an egg is: an oval or round object laid by a female bird, reptile, fish, or invertebrate, usually containing a developing embryo.

However, Allen's definition of egg is: one of the perfect things to piss the samurai off.

 **F: Fight**

Both of them fight a lot, but that's how they proclaim their love each other without the others knowing it.

 **G: Game**

Kanda saw this as a game to see who release first.

When he heard the moans going higher and those tight walls embracing his erection tighter as he pounded into his prostate, he knew he's the winner.

 **H: Horny**

When Kanda was horny in the morning, he would take a cold shower or stroke himself. When that didn't work, he went to the moyashi's room to fix it.

That method was the most successful one.

 **I: Ignoring**

When Allen started to ignore the samurai, he knew he did something wrong. So he checked everything and found out he forgot one thing.

Once he managed to pull the moyashi away to an empty room, he gave him a deep kiss.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

Allen smiled "Very."

 **J: June**

On June 6th, Kanda found a good use on his birthday.

"What do you want today, Kanda?" Allen asked as he snuggled with the older male.

The man seemed to think about it before rolling on top of his lover with a smirk on his face.

"You."

 **K: Kiss**

Allen dreamed he was kissing someone, with long black hair and beautiful dark eyes. It was pleasant and he wanted it to continue, but he was awoken by the alarm clock.

Three days later, he met the same man in his work in the cafe.

Instead of an order, the man gave him a sentence that made him dropped the glass in his hand.

"You're the moyashi in my dream."

 **L: Luck**

Allen never sees himself as lucky, he was abandoned by his own parents, he got an ugly arm that made everyone think he's a devil spawn, he killed his own 'father', and there are other things that reminded him how poor his luck seemed to be.

He doesn't believe in luck, but he does believe in miracles. Miracles that gave him a true home and an asshole of a lover.

 **M: Mine**

Five-year-old Kanda frowned childishly as the other children surrounded that scrawny little moyashi, who was frowning uncomfortably at all the attention.

He pushed through those stupid idiots and glared at them while hugging the younger boy.

"Mine." he hissed.

 **N: Nap**

Lenalee was looking for Kanda and Allen because her brother told her they were going to have a mission, together.

After searching high and low for them and found none, she decided to went to the meditating room where Kanda always meditate at this time. What she saw made her coo quietly at the scene.

Allen and Kanda were sitting next to each other, with the former leaning onto the samurai's shoulder. Both of them seemed to be napping for quite a while now and Lenalee didn't have the heart to ruin this scene.

She returned back to her brother's office, deciding to let them have some more time for each other for a few minutes.

 **O: Orchids**

When Kanda woke up the next day in the infirmary room, he was slightly disappointed that the moyashi wasn't there after last night, when the white-haired male visited him at an unholy hour and Kanda happened to be awake at that time.

He noticed there were two orchids lying on the table next to his bed, one red and one green. There was a note attached to it.

 _Get well soon._

"Che...baka moyashi."

 **P: Painful**

It's painful.

That smile, that acting, that mask.

It was too painful for Kanda to ignore it.

Everything about the moyashi reminded him about Alma. Allen looked like he was broken already. Now, instead of a human, all he saw about that kid was a marionette being controlled by the God they have to follow, the same God that granted them Innocence like a sign that practically yelled 'They're my soldiers, go ahead and kill them if you hate them'.

So, to fix that, Kanda started to piss the moyashi off.

That worked and everything was fine with Kanda, a new opponent and no more reminders of Alma.

But falling in love with the moyashi was never in his calculations.

 **Q: Questions**

Their relationship started with a question.

"How well can you kiss, Kanda?" Allen had asked.

The man just looked at him like he just announced that mitarashi dangos are no longer his favourite treat.

"What the fuck, moyashi." it was a statement, not a question.

The white-haired male shrugged "I was just wondering."

They were engaged into a French kiss, one that made Allen breathless and flushing while Kanda looked so smug he wanted to smack that look out of his face.

"...Wanna date?" the younger male asked, his heart thumping nervously and so fast he thought a heart attack is going to happen soon.

"Sure." this time the older shrugged.

And that's how their relationship started.

 **R: Ruin**

"Kanda!"

He was back early from his work, and he was quite surprised at how different their shared apartment had look.

Christmas decorations were here and there, not much, but it did brought up the feeling of Christmas was near. In short, it fitted Kanda's liking.

"You're home early." Allen smiled at him softly while leaning against the counter, waiting for the cookies to be done.

'Nothing will ruin this, nothing will ruin this, nothing will ruin this.' the older man repeated like a mantra.

He had been preparing this for months now, thinking about it over and over again. He decided today, before Allen's birthday, he would propose to the moyashi. He had prepared everything, from asking his foster father for a day early and actually negotiated with the moyashi's stupid bird to not bother him on this day so

"What's wrong, Kanda?" his lover asked worriedly, seeing him not moving from the spot "Did you have a bad day at work?"

"Moyashi." the samurai started, awaring how fast his heart is beating right now "Will...Will you-"

Ding!

"The cookies are done." that distracted the white-haired male from listening to what he was going to say.

Of all things, why a fucking stove?

 **S: Shower**

"Kanda, why is it everytime I take a shower that _you_ have to go in and try to fuck me? Is this a bloody kink of yours?!"

 **T: Tulip**

When Allen woke up the next morning and opened the door of his room, a bouquet bright of red tulips were lying in front of his way.

"They're beautiful." he breathed out as he picked them up.

"What is it, Walker?" the inspector asked.

"Link, can I keep this?" the exorcist asked.

Link wanted to tell him no and this will go into his report, but one glance from the boy's hopeful look and that devious grin from that golden golem, he decided a bouquet of flowers, that practically claimed whoever sent this really loves Walker and they should back the hell off before they get a free ticket to meet the infamous Mugen, wasn't worthy enough to be written in the report.

 **U: Umbrella**

Kanda had a habit of standing out of the rain and just stared at those gray clouds that blocked "the beautiful blue sky.

Suddenly, a black thing invaded his vision and he looked down and saw Allen holding out an umbrella to shield him away from the tears of the sky.

"The umbrella was created for a reason, you know." the exorcist gave him a soft smile.

 **V: Vest**

Kanda liked it when Allen's wearing his black vest, because the cloth hugged that body, showing all those curves and muscles that the samurai was going to ravish every night.

 **W: Wine**

Wine did wonderful things to the human body, it made them do things they hate, like dancing like an idiot, singing like a dead chicken, or exposing secrets that they wanted to keep inside themselves.

There was a saying that Lavi really liked, it was: A drunk man is more honest than when he was sober. He liked it because the moyashi's was drunk and now he's currently spilling out his hidden love in front of a very, very sober samurai.

 **X: Xyloid**

"How would you describe Yu-chan, moyashi-chan?" Lavi had asked one day.

Allen glanced around the training room like he was afraid someone might burst in and listened to their conversation.

"He is xyloid, everything about him resembles wood." he grumbled.

Lavi bursted out laughing.

 **Y: Yu**

Sometimes, Kanda hates his name. Mainly because of a certain red-head just keep on making puns about his name.

However, while on the bed, Kanda absolutely loves it when his name was spilled out of those red lips.

" _Yu…_ "

 **Z: Zero**

Allen likes the number zero, because it has another meaning, especially in descirbed his feelings to a certain samurai.

Try to guess what was the meaning.

* * *

 **Xyloid means resembles wood, I don't know how to use it in a right way because it was the first time I heard about it. Lavi laughed because Allen said _everything_ , including down there, resembles wood.**

 **The themes for voting is in the last theme, too lazy to copy and paste it here.**


	9. Theme: Boyfriend Shirt And Syrup

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it took for a while to finish it, but I was busying signing papers to go back to school and making sure I don't screw it up.**

 **I'm a bit sad about Hoshino-san quitting Instagram, but it's her decision and not mine so everything's fine with me. Besides, I don't use Instagram.**

 **Who had their heart tugged at episode 6 of D. Gray-Man Hallow? I know I did.**

 **Ok, back to the subject. Thank you ShadowWolf62400 and Cutiepie120048 for voting. And nice question, Candy Crackpot, actually I don't know what I should do with them. I'm currently debating whenever I should write them or not, but then it would defeat the purpose of letting you guys choose the themes. I might write them, but I'm still not sure.**

 **Also, Cutiepie120048, I don't quite get your question, can you explain to me what does that mean?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

 **Theme: Boyfriend Shirt And Syrup**

 **Warning: Kitchen and oral sex.**

Kanda woke up before the sun even poke it's bald head from the ground.

He was always awake like this, but ever since the moyashi had moved into his apartment, things had changed quite a bit. For better or for worse, he didn't care, all he cared is that he loved the white-haired male and it's all that mattered.

He sat up on the bed and looked at the person sleeping next to him. The younger male was curled up into a ball, now that his source of heat was gone, and he was hugging one of the spare pillows. He was breathing evenly and his hair was all messed up, there were marks all over his body that reminded him what they did yesterday and there was leftover cum that clung to those tempting thighs.

Kanda felt himself harden, but he decided to fuck the younger male later. He didn't eat dinner yesterday and he was really hungry right now.

He went to the shower for a very, very cold bath and walked to the kitchen, deciding to make some pancakes and soba for himself. He nodded at the moyashi's pet dog, Timcanpy, when the dog opened its eye at him and opened the fridge. Frowning at the lack of food, he reminded himself to tell the moyashi to restock it afterwards.

He was flipping the pancake to the other side when the sun was rising, he heard the familiar light footsteps of his lover approaching the kitchen and he guessed the boy just woken up when he heard a barely concealed loud yawn.

"Morning, Kanda." the white-haired male said, the scrapping sound of wood against wood reaching his ear.

"Get the syrup from the cupboard near the fridge, breakfast is done." the samurai grunted.

He heard some grumbling about 'BaKanda' and 'too high for him to reach', but he ignored it and put the 15th pancake on the dish. When he turned around, he was greeted with a sight that made his mouth go dry and his cock harden immediately.

The moyashi was wearing his white short-sleeved dress shirt and it was long enough to cover his private parts. But currently the Brit was standing tip toes, trying to reach for the bottle of syrup that didn't reach his fingers, causing the shirt to rise up just enough for him to marvel at those buttocks.

Okay, fuck first, breakfast later.

Kanda approached the short male quietly, like a wolf treading on his soon-to-be meal.

Poor said meal had no idea what's going on.

Allen was really frustrated at his lack of height right now, but he wasn't going to give up, though. Settling his whole weight on his left hand, he pushed himself up and grinned victoriously when the bottle was in his hand. When he felt calloused hands on his hips, he tried to look back and saw the samurai grinned at him lustfully before those hands yanked him down.

Allen screamed out loud when that large cock was thrust straight into his ass, his hand slipped and his upper half laid on the granite countertop. He gripped the bottle of syrup so tight that sticky liquid had floored outside and staining his clean hand.

"You-You arse!" he uttered out "We just did it yesterday!"

"It's your fault." Kanda muttered, relishing the tight and wet heat that hugged his cock, thanks to the cum he had released inside the moyashi, he could easily entered inside "Wearing my shirt and waving your ass around, how could I _not_ fuck you?"

"You ripped off my shirt and I don't want to walk around naked!" the younger male glared at him "It's all your fa-AH!" his sentence was cut off when the man rolled his hips slowly, he keened when it brushed lightly against that bundle of nerves.

"My what, moyashi?" Kanda breathed hotly at his ear, nipping at that lobe and gave a light thrust.

Allen couldn't answer no matter how hard he tried, because the man had begun his violent pace, his cock piercing his anus. He was embarrassed at the wet sounds when the man's prick pushed into him, he couldn't believe he and the man was having sex where they eat and make food, how was he suppose to look at the kitchen in the same way?

He moaned when the large cock pounded his abused prostate with deadly accuracy. He felt the man left more marks on his neck and shoulder and he was sure it would take months for it to fade away.

"Oh God!" he couldn't help himself, it felt so _good_ and he could feel himself losing against the waves of pleasure, getting closer to the edge "Kanda!"

"What did I tell you, _Allen_?" Kanda purred, smirking as those lustful mercury eyes rolled at the back of his head, his mouth open to take in air since he couldn't breath properly with his nose anymore "Call me Yu."

"Yu, Yu, Yu!" the white-haired boy chanted.

He was rewarded with wild thrusts, Kanda had lost his pace and just moved faster and faster, gritting his teeth when he was getting nearer.

He snaked a hand and gripped the moyashi's cock, stroking it harshly. He grinned when the boy screamed.

"YU!" Allen came with his lover's name on his lips, slumping completely against the counter. Semen spurted out and his body twitched when the dark-haired male came again inside him, coating his hole with cum and some dripped down to his thighs.

Kanda slowly pulled out, watching in satisfaction at the sight of his cum dripping out of that gaping hole. He was still hard and would gladly went for another round, but he didn't want to waste the food he just made.

Allen slowly regained his strength and turned around. He was surprised when the man was still hard, but he didn't want to go for another round, he was sore enough. He frowned at his right hand, which was covered with syrup and then an idea come into his mind.

"Have a seat, Kanda." he said, gesturing at the chair.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at the sudden request, but he complied anyway. He was curious what the moyashi was planning.

Allen licked his lips at the sight of his lover's cock, he kneeled down and gripped it with his syrup-covered and and stroke. Watching as the brown-liquid coated the organ completely, he planted a small peck on the head, the combination and of bitter and sweetness made him crave for more. He licked from those balls and trailed his pink tongue up to the head, the taste of syrup made him imagine this as his breakfast. He repeated the motion for a few more times before engulfing the tip into his mouth.

Kanda hissed as his cock was teased, first the syrup and now that hot mouth. The moyashi just licked at the head, nothing more. He was looking up at him with a smug expression and slowly taking in more inside. Fine, if he wanted to tease, then he'll get the punishment for being a tease.

Allen was enjoying the taste of Kanda's cock when he felt hands gripping his white hair and the cock went deeper, hitting the back of his throat. His gag reflex acted up and he choked, trying to reel his head back, but the hands prevented him from doing that. Kanda had used his head at whatever pleased his cock, moving him back and forth in his own rhythm, forcing him to take in as much as possible.

"Ganga! Guh!" Allen tried to stop him, because the lack of air is starting to take a tool on him.

His hands was on the man's thighs, trying to move his head away from that cock. Kanda had let him breathe for a few seconds, then he would resume his vicious pace.

Finally, when he felt himself some coming, he pulled the boy's head out and watched as his cum splattered on the younger male's face. Some had came into his mouth, and some landed on his face, dripping down to his neck and to that beautiful body that was hidden behind his shirt.

"What should you say after finishing your meal, moyashi?" Kanda asked with a smirk on his face.

Allen gulped down the cum that had got into his mouth, and he smiled mischievously at that long-haired male.

"Gochisōsama."

* * *

 **...I'm kinda not satisfied with how I not used the syrup correctly. I intended to write Kanda to use the syrup as lube, but then it turned out like this.**

 **Oh well, at least I got both the shirt and the syrup inside this theme, so it's all good.**

 **New theme:**

 **1/ The Christmas Song**

 **2/ Blessing**


	10. Theme: Blessing

**This took longer than I thought it would be, because there are so many OOC-ness from many characters and I was writing this while reading Colorful Moments by SingingBlues and eating dinner at the same time, but I managed it somehow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: Blessing**

Kanda was very annoyed right now.

He was annoyed because his foster father had found out about his relationship between the moyashi, thanks to Marie, and the old man decided to make a party for it. He had told it to the moyashi's guardian, Cross Marian, and that drunkard womanizer decided to tell the younger boy's family, and now everyone demanded to see him.

"Come on Kanda, it won't be that bad." Allen comforted him while they were laying on the couch.

"Only you would say that, moyashi." the samurai grunted while trailing his lips down to his neck, creating hickeys and love bites here and there "And what did I say about my name?"

The white-haired man boy rolled his eyes "Yu, I know you're antisocial, but you have to meet them, or they'll probably come to raid our apartment."

"I won't let them." he said, wrapping his arms possessively around his lover's waist.

"Come on Yu, you have to get their blessings if you want to date me, or they'll spoil our time together. And believe me when I say they can do that." Allen warned.

A sigh, and then a peck on his lips "Fine."

Allen smiled.

And he hoped that everything would be fine.

-0-

Of course, when Allen hoped for something, it never works.

"I don't approve of him!" his uncle, Neah, declared when he sets his eyes on his boyfriend.

"Neah, you don't know anything about him yet." he explained "Why don't you two have some time with each other while I go say hi with the others?"

And the man left, with his uncle and his boyfriend in the same room.

The moyashi's uncle-what was his name again? Noah? Nia?-observed him before looking at him dead in the eye.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

What kind of question is that? If he didn't love the beansprout, he wouldn't even come here in the first place.

"Of course I do." he replied.

"Why do you love him?"

That made Kanda think. He didn't know what made him like the younger man, he was too polite, too fake, it irritated him to no end when the man wanted to cling to his mask so desperately, like he was disgusted at himself.

Oh.

So that's why he loves him.

"Because he's him." he answered, looking at the wall.

Neah blinked at the answer, but he didn't seem to look angry so Kanda thought he did good enough.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked.

"He doesn't act polite when he loves me." that's all he got to know, the rest are his and the moyashi's business.

Neah mulled over his answer and seemed to be hesitate on what he was thinking.

"I'm not approving this relationship, but Allen is right, I don't know you well so I'll give this relationship a chance." he said "Don't hurt him, Kanda Yu, he went through a lot and I will never forgive who hurts him. Hurt him, and you will have a lot of enemies to be wary of."

"Che."

They were in a comfortable silence and Allen came back with a nervous look on his face.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Allen. You're right, I'll give this relationship a chance, if I don't see it going well, I will end it, okay?" Neah said seriously.

"Thank you, Neah." the white-haired boy smiled at him.

His uncle gave him a sad smile "You know, Mana would be so happy right now, seeing you not wearing his mask anymore."

Allen seemed to be surprised by those words and chuckled.

"I guess he would." he said.

'Thanks to him.' he thought as he glanced at his boyfriend.

-0-

"Why the fuck do we have to ask for your guardian's blessing?" Kanda growled when the moyashi announced they will go to the redhead's house.

"He _is_ my guardian, Kanda, and he told me to go to him once you've passed Neah's judgement." the younger man frowned at the memory "Maybe he just wants to know more about you?"

"What is this, a fucking challenge?" he sighed "Are there anymore people we should go to ask for their blessing besides your guardian?"

Allen hummed "There is one more after this, two if the Earl trust my uncle's judgement."

"Who's the Earl?" the blue-haired male frowned.

"Ah, he's Neah and Mana's older brother. They're triplets, his real name is Adam and we just call him the Earl as a nickname, it kinda stucks now."

"What the fuck is wrong with your family tree?" he frowned.

Allen shrugged "I don't know, all of us are adopted and only Sheryl, Tyki's brother, is married. I also heard he adopted Road too, instead of having a biological child...You better feel lucky because my _whole_ family didn't want to meet you, or else this would probably take a week."

"Che."

-0-

When they reached the house that Allen used to stay before moving into his boyfriend's house, the white-haired man couldn't help but stare because the house looked so different than the last time he looked at it.

It used to be old and dirty, but now it looked new and remodelled into a one story house, even the garden was cut and there was some flowers and a tree growing.

What the bloody hell? Did he went to the wrong address? But the number written one the house told him he was standing at the same house that he used to work like a slave to pay the bills his guardian managed to rack up.

"Moyashi, are you coming or not?" his boyfriend's voice called him back to reality.

He followed the man and knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Oh, welcome back, Allen."

"Miss Anita?" Allen exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello Allen, and also…" she tried to recall "Kanda, right?"

Said man just nodded.

"Come in, Cross is waiting for you." the woman said.

"You're living with Cross?" Allen asked while they walked in the hallway, there were no bills, no bottles, no smell of smoke.

Did someone brainwashed Cross and made him a better man?

"There you are, idiot apprentice." and there his master was, lounging on the sofa with a lazy look on his face "Took you a long time to get here."

"Is miss Anita living with you from now on?" he asked.

The redhead gave him a deadpan look "What do you think?"

"Cross, be nice." the dark haired woman chided.

Said man grunted.

'Bloody hell.' was all the white-haired man could think of 'Cross had changed into a responsible man, I don't know if I should freak out or be glad about it.'

"Look, I'm not here to tell those bullshits like your uncle, but I approve of this relationship as long as you still pay for the bills."

At least there are some parts that still remains as the old Cross.

"He won't." a voice cut him off.

All eyes were on the blue-haired male as he glared at his master..

"Mind repeating that?" Cross grunted.

"He _won't_ pay the bills, if I see it, I'll dispose of it." he growled "Go find someone else to pay those bills, or pay them on your own, you fucktard."

"Kanda!" Allen said.

Cross narrowed his eyes at Tiedoll's child, both of them seemed to glare at each other before he bursted into laughter, confusing all of the occupations in the room except Anita, who giggled along with the man.

"What's going on?" Allen seemed to voice out both him and the black-haired male confusion.

"It's just a test we want your boyfriend to go through." Anita said when her giggles set down "We do approve of your boyfriend, but we want to see if he will be loyal to you or not."

Allen was very speechless at that while his boyfriend just 'che'ed at them.

"So that means I have no more debts to pay?" he said hopefully.

Cross rolled his eyes "My answers will have some bills for you."

That shut the boy up.

"But since when are you and miss Anita are together?" he asked.

"Almost half a year." the woman answered "We wanted to settle down, so we remodelled the house and prepared ourselves for a new member of the house."

"A new member?" he repeated, and when she rubbed her stomach, his face broke into a smile "Congratulations!"

"We've decided that you and Kanda will be his guardians." Anita announced.

"What? Bu-But we don't have any experience with children!" he protested "Mahoja can take care of the baby if you're busy!"

"She's busy taking care of Anita's business while she's gone, so you brats are in charge of taking care of my brat." Cross interrupted "It's either that or I'll keep sending bills until your boyfriend gives up."

Allen wisely chose the first one.

-0-

"This last person better be a decent one or so help me, I'll fuck this thing up." Kanda grumbled.

"I guarantee to you that he won't annoy you one bit." Allen gave him a comforting smile as he gave him a peck on the cheek "Thanks for putting up with everything."

"Che." the blue-haired male said.

They parked near a flower shop and Allen went to buy some flowers, which raised some suspicions inside Kanda that the person they were going to meet will be the most important person out of the three visits.

When he returned to the car with a bouquet of pink and white carnation, along with a single sunflower, Kanda knew this visit will be different.

Both of them were silent as Allen pointed the way to the cemetery near there with a somber smile on his face.

Kanda followed him to a very simple gravestone, a cross with the name 'Mana Walker' on it. Allen set the flowers down gently cleaned the gravestone with utmost carefulness Kanda had ever seen, like he was afraid that the gravestone might break.

"Hello Mana." he said while sitting cross-legged in front of the grave "I'm sorry for not visiting you for a few months, I'd been busy with some things, but I still kept on walking forward, just like what you said."

He observed his boyfriend chatting almost comically to the gravestone about everything, from the past few months, about him, his new life, himself, everything.

"I'm really happy right now, Mana, it's all thanks to your saying. Don't stop, keep walking." he smiled sadly "I hope you approve of this relationship between me and Yu. I love him, I really do. He makes me feel happy and so complete. I-I…"

Words got stuck in his throat as the bitter memories came back to him, how much Mana means to him. The one who saved him from the circus, the one who raise him into the man he was today, the one who sacrificed his own life to let him live.

A calloused hand wiped his tears away and he blinked up at the man who changed his life.

"Stop crying, your father would probably fuss over if he sees you like this, like that old man." he grunted, looking at the gravestone "I'll take good care of him, like he said, he loves me, and I also love him back. He changed my life, I'm grateful for that. I'll prove it to you that this relationship is good for both of us, not only him, _us_."

Allen was rendered speechless at his boyfriend's speech, he couldn't believe that the man would say he loved him outloud like that, his heart warmed up, spreading all over his body and he couldn't help but to laugh as he stood up and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you, Kanda Yu." he said as he kissed the man fully on the lips.

Both of them seemed to stand there, making out in the middle of the cemetery and his father's grave, but Allen didn't care how awkward it was, all he cared was the man in front of him.

"Let's get back inside the car, we're done here, right?" the blue-haired male asked.

Allen nodded, and both of them went back to the car, hand in hand, feeling happy.

If they looked back, they could have seen a silhouette of a man standing in front of Mana Walker's gravestone with a smile on his face.

" _Thank you, Kanda Yu."_

* * *

 **I don't know about Neah's personality much, but I think he's serious and sometimes funny, seriously, the newest chapters of D. Gray-Man made me laugh because of him.**

 **I wanted to put Kanda meeting the rest of Allen's relatives, but that would be more complicated so I gave up on that thought and just put only Neah instead.**

 **I'm embarrassed because I just read an interview of Hoshino-sensei about Kanda and I found out his hair was blue, I thought it was black.**

 **Okay, choosing time:**

 **1/ Coincidence**

 **2/ Adoption**


	11. Theme: Adoption

**First of all, I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time, schoolwork was stressing me out and I was so tired during free time, so again, I'm very sorry for taking too long. To be honest, I'm not satisfied with this theme, it just felt so...I don't know how to put it, it just left a bad taste in my tongue when I read it over, probably it was because I write the theme too long, I don't like writing long themes.**

 **Okay, I'll stop babbling, hope you enjoy the theme.**

 **Thank you AllenWalker16, Fan2, Sadistic Yaoi Queen, Blaxis, krone weiss, Cutiepie120048, Lena-luvs-cats, AmbertheCat for choosing. And thank you darklovelysecrets, that was very flattering**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: Adoption**

Kanda couldn't believe it.

This was so un-fucking-believable.

"The fuck do you mean I have to take care of the kid!?" he yelled inside a certain sister complex's office.

He was on a mission to get rid of some criminals that had slaughtered a family and fortunately, the kid was the only one alive. However, he had seen his parents being murdered in front of him, so apparently, he was going through a trauma.

The sister complex looked like he was frustrated himself, which didn't sooth his mood one bit.

"I understand this is very unfair to you, but we are trying to look for the reason why the child's parents are being murdered. The child is in a trauma and it would be difficult for us to ask him for information. My dear sister Lenalee tried to help him, but he refused and told her he wants to be with you." he explained before sniffling "My dear Lenalee had to go by herself and do all the hard work, my poor Lenalee."

Kanda 'che'ed, on one hand, he wanted to deny the request, on the other, he wanted to finish this case so he could go home and spend the rest of his day with his husband.

Yes, you heard him right, husband. He and Allen Walker, a.k.a moyashi, had been married to each other for a year now, and today was the anniversary of their 1 year of marriage. He had promised the moyashi he would be home early today, but seems like things didn't go as planned, as always.

Fine, he'll fix things his way then.

"I'll take the damn brat home with me, I'm running late right now so I'll see what I can do." without waiting for a reply, he stomped out of the office and went to the couch where the child was sitting.

The report said his name is Alma Karma, seven years old, born somewhere from Asia he didn't even bother to remember.

That's all he needed to know.

The brat, Alma, looked up when he was directly in front of him, and the kid gave him a shy smile.

He 'che'ed again, grumbling inside his head why was it him that has to take care of the brat.

"Follow." he said before spinning around with his heels and walked, he heard the brat shuffling behind him and felt eyes at the back of his skull "Listen, if you want to stay with me, we're going to have some ground rules, got it?"

"Yes." the brat mumbled.

"First, no mumbling." seeing the flush on the brat's face, Kanda believed he got the message crossed "Second, don't disturb the moyashi when he's working. Third, you're going to help me pick a present for the moyashi."

Alma had been nodding nonstop, so he blinked when the third rule finally sank into his head.

"Hu-Huh?" was his intelligent answer.

But the man didn't answer, instead he kept on walking, Alma wore he could saw a small, almost unnoticeable, blush on the man's cheek.

With a cheeky smile blooming on his lips, he soon followed after the man.

-0-

Allen was humming a tune while making his husband's favorite food: soba, along with his tea, too.

He couldn't believed it.

He really couldn't believe it.

It had been exactly one year since he married the man he loved, and it had felt like a dream to him. He had never imagined the man would have returned his feelings with the same affection, and he would walk down the aisle with his uncle, Neah. It was too good to be true, he thought he would woke up to an empty cold room, dreading each day and still mourn over Mana's death, but his husband had changed his normal patterns and replaced them with a better one, the one which he enjoyed very much and hoped each day would come.

"Baba!" a gurgle brought his attention back to reality.

He turned around and smiled at the baby sitting on the baby stoll.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." he dried his own hands and poked the baby's nose "You really want all attention on you, don't you, Raphael?"

The redhead baby gurgled happily as he picked him up, clapping his hands together and snuggle into his chest.

Allen cooed inwardly at how cute his godson was, he really wondered how this cute little boy could be the son of his master.

He patted him on the back while walking around, still keeping an eye on the small pot that had his husband's favorite tempuras inside it. Probably around 3 to 4 minutes before he could take it out.

He heard a small burp and smiled as Raphael started to giggle.

"Ready for your nap?" Allen asked.

Raphael seemed to not like that, because he started to wiggle inside his grip.

"Come on now, Raphael, you know how important naps are." the white-haired man went to his and Yu's shared room and put him down on the bed "Do you want me to sing a song?"

Raphael grinned, showing two front teeth that were poking out of his gums.

Allen chuckle before he took a deep breath, and sang:

 _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

 _Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to_

 _Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

 _Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume_

 _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

 _Umare-ochita kagayaku omae_

 _Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

 _Ikutsu inori wo_

 _Tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

 _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

 _Douka konoko ni ai wo_

 _Tsunaida te ni kissu wo_

He glanced down at Raphael and smiled softly as he watched the boy's chest rise and fall evenly, his face donned with a peaceful and quiet look on his face. He leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Raphael." he murmured before draping a blanket over small body, then he left the room and closed the door silently. He saw Timcanpy at the corner of his eyes and knew what the dog wanted.

"If you be quiet until he wakes up, I'll let you play with him and make extra food for you." The golden furred dog still didn't relent, so he added another offer "...I'll invite Neah over next time, too."

 _Now_ the dog looked satisfied, and he trudged silently to his place in the living room.

Shaking his head in amusement, he went back to the kitchen to turn off the fire. The blue-haired male had promised he would be back early today, but he reminded himself to not get his opes up too high. Yu's job was a dangerous one, not many was willing to risk their lives to go catch international criminals, no matter how big or small they were. Being an FBI requires putting your life into a gamble, like poker, and Yu was up to it. Allen squeezed his hands together, what if Kanda…

No, no, he mustn't think too pessimistic, his husband had swore that he will not leave him alone in this world, that both of them would be old and die peacefully without any regrets. Yu wouldn't break that promise.

The unmistakable sound of the door being unlocked and chatter told him that his husband had returned, but who's the other guess? Maybe it was Lavi? Yu sometimes brought guests home, mainly Lenalee and Lavi.

"Welcome home." he called, finishing the last touch to the tempuras.

That definitely wasn't Lavi, his voice wouldn't be _that_ young.

"Moyashi." a familiar voice called.

He turned around and was surprised at the item on his husband's hand. A simple bright red rose, a lily in the valley, and a peony.

Allen stared.

And stared more.

And he started laughing as he approached the man, he wondered how awkward the man must felt when he carried those bright colored flowers on the way home.

"Thank you, Yu." he accepted the flowers and grinned as hands wrapped around his waist.

"Happy anniversary." the man grumbled, only to both of them.

"That must have took a lot of guts, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Che." his husband glared at him, before it softened into an affectional gaze and both of them were kissing.

It's always the best thing when his husband kissed him, it meant that their love was strong, they hadn't been diminished in the slightest. He moaned as the taller man deepened the kiss, hands starting to roam around his back.

A yelp made him break away from the kiss and stared behind his husband. There was a boy being tackled into the floor by Timcanpy, that set a bright blush onto his face.

Oh God, did that mean they kissed right in front of the boy?

"Timcanpy, down!" he ordered, separating himself from the man and approached the small boy "May I know your name?"

"Alma, Alma Karma, sir." the child muttered.

"What did I say about muttering?" Yu demanded.

The child blushed and Allen bit back a smile, his husband must be very fond of the child if he's reprimanding him.

"Well then, Alma, why don't you join us with dinner,?" he offered.

"O-Okay." he said with a pink blush on his cheek.

A wailing was heard, and Allen requested Kanda to set the table while he went to check on Raphael.

He opened the door and saw the redhead baby already squirming on the bed, the blanket was kicked off and he seemed to brighten up as he saw the man.

"Ah-wen!" he gurgled.

Said man cooed as the baby tried to say his name.

"Nice job, Raphael." he said, picking the baby up and walked to the dining room "We have a guest here, so behave, ok?"

"We should teach him how to say moyashi instead of Allen." Kanda said while giving the dishes and utensils to Alma, who eagerly went back and forth to set the tables.

"Or I can teach him to call you BaKanda." he smirked before frowning at him "I told you to set the table, not Alma."

"Che, he wanted to." The blue-haired male grumbled, approaching him and kissed Raphael's forehead "Brat."

"Anga!" Raphael squealed as Allen handed him to the man, the baby seemed to be determined to pronounce Allen and Kanda's name correctly.

"It's Kanda, not anga." said man frowned at the baby.

Meanwhile, Allen was having an enjoyable chat with Alma. He thought the boy was nice, and he kinda looked like Yu, if it wasn't for that mark across his nose and his cheerful personality. But he had to be careful with his words, Alma seemed to look like he was in a different place when he asked where his parents were, so he tried to push his curiousity down and asked about that later.

"Then do you want some mayonnaise for the shrimps?" he asked, Alma seemed to love mayonnaise very much, since all he said about the topic of food was mayonnaise, mayonnaise and mayonnaise.

"Those are mine." Kanda interrupted their conversation with a glare.

"I made plenty, Yu, sharing some won't hurt anybody." he rolled his eyes, although he noticed the flinch Alma made when he uttered the word 'hurt'.

"I-If it troubles you…" the boy hesitated.

"It doesn't." he said firmly before smiling "Don't worry about that, Alma, Yu is just a selfish kid who doesn't like to share things."

"Hey!"

-0-

Later, after dinner and tucking all the kids to the bed and went to their own, Allen decided to ask him about Alma.

"He was the brat of the victims, they died." he said curtly, and that's all Allen need to understand.

"Then what are they going to do with him after the case?" he continued to ask.

"Probably dropping him off at an orphanage." his husband let his eyes connect with his own silver ones "Why the question?"

Allen bit his lower lip and avoided eye contact, he didn't want Alma to go there and experience the feeling of lonely and envy when he was surrounded with many strange kids and waited each day to get out of that hellhole, it reminded him so much of himself.

"Hey." a hand held his chin and brought his face back up, and dark eyes made him forgot about those memories.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" he wavered, but then thinking about Alma's innocent smile and his flinches when the word 'hurt' was uttered made his resolve firm "Can we adopt him?"

"..." Kanda couldn't answer because he was busy processing the question inside his head.

Adopting a brat? That sound so fucking annoying to him at first, but then he rethought about tat.

It didn't sound as bad as it would be, money wouldn't be a problem because he earned more than he can spend, and the brat wasn't as annoying as the others that he had seen and met a few times, it sounded kinda nice now.

"...I'll think about it for the night." he said finally.

The younger man actually was very shock right now, he thought the man would complain or actually oppose against the idea, but he was thinking over about it, that thought alone made his mind blanked out a bit, but warmth started to spread inside his chest.

"Thank you, Yu." he kissed his cheek and snuggled into him "How someone so cold could be so warm is beyond my imagination."

"Hey!"

-0-

The reactions to Kanda's request on adopting Alma Karma had different kinds.

Komui looked like lightning striked him.

Lenalee dropped the tray that held her brother's coffee (which made said brother wail out loud at the waste of the 'holy' water after he recovered from the shock).

Lavi's single green eye widened out until his eye seemed to be the only thing that was one his face (Kanda reminded himself to rub that in his face everytime he sees him).

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that, Kanda-kun?" the supervisor said.

"We're adopting the brat." he repeated, before adding another sentence "There's no problem about that, right?"

"Of course, that was, in fact, very good news. We didn't have anyone to adopt him, and you just solved our problems for us." the sister complex said before frowning "If you don't mind, would you tell me why?"

Lavi's photographic memory seemed to be working this time "Is it because it was Yu and moyashi-chan's anniversary yesterday?"

That was a mistake when Lenalee was inside the room, she squealed so _loud_ before rushing out of the room, saying that she will make up for her forgetfulness.

"So this is a gift for moyashi-chan?" the idiot rabbit asked.

He shrugged, it could be for the white-haired man, or it could be for both of them, but this could also be a gift for the brat. All in all, it could be a gift for all three of them.

"So when can we adopt him?" Kanda wasn't a fool, the brat was involved with the case, so of course they can't just adopt a brat out of nowhere and expect things to go fine.

"Actually, the case had just ended this morning, the criminals had been questioned and had been sentenced to jail for the rest of their lives. So the kid's all yours." Lavi grinned.

Kanda grinned

Everything's going his way.

He just had to wait to tell the news to those two and see their expressions. That would be the best gift for their anniversary.

-0-

Alma liked them.

He liked Kanda Yu and Allen Walker-Kanda, they were nice people and he enjoyed their company. He hoped he could stay with them longer.

But alas, hoping is like having a dream, you'll wake up to reality that slapped you in the face.

He knew what would happen after this, the dark-haired man was just taking him in because the mission required him to, soon, Alma would be send to an orphanage when the mission is over, and the view of the world in his eyes will change.

"What's wrong, Alma?" the soft voice asked, and Alma looked up to see the white-haired man smiling kindly at him.

He smiled back and shook his head "Nothing."

Allen looked at him for a few seconds before going back to his new piece of song. According to their conversation last night, Allen was a pianist who was starting to become famous after his new piece of song, 'The 14th Lullaby, Revised Version', he said his manager was his uncle, Neah, who's also a former pianist that retired three years ago, saying it was time for him to stand back and let the other generations to shine.

Allen's phone suddenly rang and Alma's sat up from where he was leaning on the man's side on the couch.

"Hello?"

…

"Really? That's great, Yu! I didn't think they would approve so easily."

…

"It's Allen, BaKanda! Why can't you remember my name even after we are married?"

…

"Fine, I'll see you tonight then."

"Was it Kanda?" Alma asked once Allen ended the phone call with a large grin on his face.

"Yes, and he said there's going to be a surprise for you once he comes home." he said.

"What is it, can you tell me?" the boy asked, looking at him like a puppy asking for a treat.

Allen laughed "Then that wouldn't be surprise anymore, just wait until Yu comes home, then we'll discover the surprise together."

Alma pouted.

-0-

Waiting for Yu home had never been so hard.

Allen had been going around the house, he couldn't sit still when he heard that the papers are coming in tonight and he wanted to tell the news to Alma already, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

It didn't help that Alma kept on pestering him with questions.

"Pleeeeaaase? Just a hint is fine!" he persisted.

"No Alma, if you behave, I'll add some mayonnaise to your food tonight." he offered.

Alma's eyes seemed to brighten more, if that was possible "What are we eating tonight?"

"Spinach stuffed chicken breasts." he said.

Alma frowned at the word spinach, they tasted so horrible, but thanks to mayonnaise, he can tolerate with it. So for the sake of enjoying his dinner, he obediently sat down, but he kept on fidgeting every 30 seconds.

"You can play with Timcanpy if you want, but you have to be quiet, okay? Raphael is sleeping right now." he put his index finger in front of his lips and winked playfully at him.

The boy giggled and played along, tip-toeing quietly to the living room to play with the golden-furred dog.

Allen chuckled and went back to the task at hand, having Alma around the apartment certainly was fun. He couldn't spend more time with Raphael, because he was only babysitting him for a few days when Cross and Anita was busy, which is rare like these days, having a child inside the house would be a good thing, Allen was sure of it.

He heard the lock of the door opening, and his excitement grew when he heard the unmistakable gruff voice of the dark-haired man, grumbling about something.

"Welcome home, Kanda!" he heard Alma said.

"Che, moyashi, come to the living room!"

"It's Allen, baKanda!" he glared at the man when he emerged into the living room.

He took a seat next to the man, hiding a smile when he saw the confused yet excited look on Alma's face.

"So Alma." he stared, waiting for the boy to listen to him "Yu and I had discussed something yesterday and we want to offer you something."

Alma listened tentatively, his heart pounding inside his ribcages as he waited for their next words.

"Alma, would you like to live with us?" Allen offered.

His heart seemed to stop as he tried to register the words into his brain. He couldn't believe it, he really couldn't, it was too good to be true. But the look on their face clearly said they weren't joking.

He tackled them into a hug as tears leaked out of his eyes, saying 'thank you' all over again.

Kanda was obviously caught off guard, and he was very reluctant to hug back, but he suppose he could give him a hug sometimes.

But definitely not often.

Allen chuckled when he saw his husband struggled in a hug, he hugged Alma back and whispered in his ear.

"Welcome to the family, Alma."

* * *

 **I was planning to let them go to the orphanage, but then it would be too complicated because there was so many kids and stuff so I switched to this version. Another idea came to mind and I originally was going to divide this theme into two parts, but it was too long so I abandoned that part.**

 **And here's a bonus:**

It was a calm day, the birds were chirping, the sun was bright, and Allen was making delicious food while Kanda was sipping his tea calmly when Alma said it.

"Guys...I have something to tell you." 23-year-old Alma started nervously while fidgeting in his seat.

"What is it Alma?" Allen asked while setting a dish with bacon with eggs in front of him and a bowl full of soba for his husband.

"I-I'm..." he stuttered.

"Spit it out already, damn brat." Kanda glared at him.

Alma flushed and blurted out what he was going to say.

"I'm dating Raphael!"

...

...

"What...?"

 **Okay, that's all I want to type for the bonus.**

 **I'm going to write something angst-ish for the next theme, so here, have a pick, I promise it wouldn't be as long as this:**

 **1/ Regret**

 **2/ Losing**


	12. Theme: Regret

**I don't know about this theme, I don't write angst things often, so I don't know if this is good or not, it depends on you guys I guess.**

 **Anyways, Happy Halloween you guys, may the spirits haunt you for the rest of your lives. Don't take it seriously, I was in a sarcastic mood.**

 **With nothing else to say, I hope you guys enjoy this angst theme (I guess?).**

 **Thank you AmbertheCat, Mariachanne, Blaxis, Lena-luv-cats, and Cutiepie120048 for reviewing. Thank you Tamaki for the compliment, I am very flattered, even though I have many grammar mistakes, damn it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: Regret**

When Allen had free time on his hand, he either naps, trains or regrets.

The third option was a rare thing that he did because he didn't want to regret. Regret meant he's still mourning about the past, not walking forward, not keeping his promise to Mana. Allen didn't want that, so he always did the other two options.

But right now, inside the cell full of talismans and practically being accused as a Noah, Allen has nothing to do but regret.

He's so tired of everything.

Of fighting Akuma.

Of fighting the Earl.

Of walking forward.

Doing those things made it harder for him to breath, to survive, to _live_.

He regretted everything he had done, because of his actions, he had walked himself right into the hands of fate, who toyed him like a puppet on a strings, creating amusement for the world to laugh at him for what he did.

He regretted being born, because the world tried to cast him away with his ugly left hand.

He regretted taking a job from the circus, because people beated him up because they did something wrong and blamed it on him.

He regretted agreeing to go with Mana, because he was the one who gave him the cursed eye.

There are many things he regretted, from simple things to many more complicated things.

But, even though he regretted it so much, he didn't have the heart to grow and hate them. They were fragments of him, he couldn't throw them away, otherwise his mask, which was also a part of his regrets, would be gone, and everyone will see the true person of him.

He was afraid of that. What if they hate him than they already are? He had finally found a home and letting his foul self out would only increase the doubt they thought of him as a traitor increase.

Right now, he had a new regret, a regret that gnawed at him, it was like a problem that you wanted to ignore, but you can't because it was right there in front of you.

His newest regret was Kanda Yu.

He didn't know when did this started, from being annoyed by him to fall in love with him.

Allen fell in love with Kanda Yu, and he was afraid of that love.

He knew being gay was, _is_ , a sin in this Catholic organization. Frankly, Allen didn't care about that, no, he was afraid of how the male would react.

He had planned to confess several times, but he didn't have the courage to, or something would interrupt him. When he had the perfect chance, when the long-haired male was right in front of him, the words just got stuck into his throat and he ended up insulting him instead of confessing.

He felt stupid that time, feeling like a teenage girl trying to confess her crush to the boy she liked.

He wonder what the male would react, would he accept his love but gently push him away? Or will he yell it out loud and laugh at him in the face? Various scenarios got into his mind, but none of them has a positive outlook.

He felt more stupid when he decided to let that i1diot samurai get back together with his best friend, Alma Karma. That was the reason why he was in this hellhole.

He wanted to hate him, he also wanted to hate Alma Karma, but he didn't have the heart to because fuck his heart for wanting to do whatever it wants, he couldn't stand it when he could fix the problem so easily.

"What an idiot I am…" he chuckled to himself as he stood up and sat down next to Timcanpy, feeling the comfort the golem offered him.

Allen Walker has many regrets.

And those regrets will never let him go for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **I have a plot that just suddenly pops up after I finished reading the light novel version of SAO and I wanted to write a SAO!AU in the D. Gray-Man world and I want to write it right away but the plot is still scattering around and I'm hesitating whenever to write it or not. OMG, this is killing me.**

 **I might try to write it as a one-shot to see if it goes well, but that's for another time.**

 **I hope Hoshino-sensei will get better, all of us are very worried about your health...and your manga.**

 **Okay, choose a theme:**

 **1/ Confessing**

 **2/ Choosing**

 **Until next time.**


	13. Theme: Confession

**I'm back, and here's the next theme. I was really surprised how fast I finished this theme, I thought it would took longer.**

 **Thank you Sadistic Yaoi Queen, Neah D. Campbell, Lena-luvs-cats, CresentMoonTenshi and Guest for picking the theme.**

 **Enjoy the theme.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: Confession**

This was so unfair.

It was utterly unfair.

Allen Walker, for the life of him, couldn't understand why he would fall in love with the most annoying arsehole in the whole wide world, Kanda Yu.

Sure he was handsome _and_ beautiful, not to mention his scent made every Omega and Beta wanted to be his mate. But there's always an ugly side for a beautiful creation, the older man had a pissy attitude, always snapping at everyone and a scowl permanent on his face.

That didn't even deter everyone for wanting the long-haired man.

Allen included.

He watched from where he sat as the man talked with his best friend, Alma Karma, well, not exactly talking, but it _was_ talking in Kanda Yu's way. Alma was Kanda's childhood friend and the only person who could call him by his first name without being slash into shreds. The teachers had begged the principal to assign Alma to be in the same classes as Kanda because he was the only one who could stop him from killing them.

A twinge of jealousy twisted inside Allen, there had been a rumor that both of them are mates. It's not uncommon for an Alpha to love a Beta, and both of them didn't deny or confirm the rumor, so the claim could be true, or it could be false. Allen wanted to believe the second option, but...

So what? What would Allen do? Come up and confess to the man? Ha, like that would work. Kanda would probably laugh at his face.

Allen mentally chuckled at himself, he should stop thinking that. He had zero chance in the beginning, Kanda saw him as a rival, both of them hate each other from the bottom of their heart, it would be a miracle if the man would agree on something with him, except that time when both of them wanted to murder Lavi.

Besides, who would want an Omega like him?

An Omega who was an orphan, who had to lie and gamble all day to afford a place to live and pay for the school's expense, who has an ugly scar and a disgusting left arm, who didn't even have his first heat when he was supposed to once he hit the age 15, he was the ultimate Omega that no Alpha or Beta would want to mate.

He heaved a sigh and decided to finish his lunch later, he lost his appetite just thinking about those thoughts. Weird, usually he would finish them even if he wants to or not, because of his abnormal metabolism.

He packed his things up and decided to go to his next class. Taking one last glance at the man who made his heart flutter and sank at the same time, he left quietly.

He didn't even have the chance in the beginning.

There's nothing for him to hope.

If Allen Walker had looked back, he would have seen those dark eyes following him.

-0-

Kanda let his eyes trailed after that white-haired Omega, the source of his troubles.

He didn't think he would fall in love with the moyashi so easily.

Che, damn that idiot for making him feel like a lovesick puppy.

"Are, is Yu-chan eyeing his little moyashi-chan again?" another idiot had decided to grace his presence right next to him.

"Stop annoying him, Lavi, or I really can't stop him this time." Alma said before digging in his chicken salad with a _lot_ of mayonnaise.

"So when are you going to confess, Yu-chan? I bet that moyashi-chan had been waiting for you to confess from the bottom of your heart." Lavi smiled cheekily.

"Lavi." his mate, Lenalee, chided him "But I agree with him, Kanda, chances don't always comes in twice, you know."

"Che." of course he knew, but he was waiting for that golden chance for a few months now, and it was near, he just knew it.

And the scent that the moyashi emits out right there just proved that his chance was today.

-0-

Allen couldn't think straight.

And it was damn frustrating because he had never felt like this before. His body felt hot, his thoughts were muddled and there was a strange feeling inside his chest that's makes his whole body tingle like it's on fire.

He had excused himself for the bathroom, but the teacher, Mr. Reever, gave him an understanding look and gave him a pass for him to go home.

That action gave him a large hint, but it couldn't be. He hadn't gotten it once for three years, when he had hit the age of 15.

He was having his first heat.

But why now and why here of all places? His apartment would take too long to reach, and people might notice him with the state he's in. If he doesn't hurry up and leave, his heat will spread all out the campus. There was a case that happened like that before, one Omega had a heat and that person's scent was all around the campus, all the Alphas inside the school almost turned crazy, trying to rape the Betas and Omegas. Luckily the case was handled successfully, no one was hurt and the case soon faded away.

But would he repeat the same case again?

What should he do?

"Tch, no wonder the hall reeks of it."

He turned his head around and saw no one other than Kanda Yu.

"Ka-Kanda, what are you doing here?" Allen asked "Wait, it doesn't matter, just stay away from me."

"Why, moyashi? You look like you need some help." instead, the man continued to approach him, each step made something inside Allen to tell him to submit to the Alpha in front.

"M-My heat is starting, you _have to stay away_." he gritted, why couldn't the man understand?

There was silence, the sound of the taller man's shoes clacking against the floor was the only sound that was heard. Finally, the long-haired male stopped right in front of him, and the scent that Alpha emitted practically drove Allen crazy. It was making his heat worse, he could feel blood rushing both north and south, the feeling inside his stomach was like the 'butterfly inside the stomach' kinda feeling, as Lenalee claimed.

The Omega shifted away from him, each step back was another step forward, and finally, his back was against the lockers and there was no wherelse to escape.

"What if" he drawled out slowly and huskily "I don't want to, _moyashi_."

He snapped his head up, a retort ready at the tip of his tongue, but they were held back when he saw the look in Kanda's eyes. Those eyes, which were cobalt and always so composed, were completely dark now, swirling around them was...lust?

"You don't know how much I have to hold back right now. I could just fuck you right here and now and I don't give a fuck about people watching." he said, and Allen's eyes couldn't help but zero into his lips that moved at each syllable "But I don't mind, that will prove that you belong to me."

His heart beated faster and his head was feeling quite dizzy. Did he mean...he actually like him? The thought created hope inside him, coiling around his chest like a snake, it could let go, but it could squeeze him until he bleeds.

"You...like me?" he asked.

"No." the snake had started to to squeeze him "I love you."

Kanda closed the gap between them and connected their lips together, and Allen automatically opened his mouth to let the older tongue's in, closing his eyes moaning when it seemed to explore his mouth. He hesitantly put his hands on the man's shoulders, inwardly considering whenever this is reality or an ugly dream that showed him this would never be real.

Kanda, as if sensing what he was thinking, wrapping his arm around his waist, the other tilting his chin up to deepen their kiss. His eyes drank in the sight of those cheeks turned redder than it already was, his body feeling how the other was leaning onto him, his tongue entangled into an unknown dance with the younger's. He felt himself harden more at the scent the white-haired man emitted, so arousing he wanted to just mate him right here and now.

But he knew they have to leave, otherwise the bell's going to ring and students would smell the scent Allen still emitted, and they might try to claim him. He mentally growled, no one will take away what's his, _no one_.

He broke away the kiss, earning a whine. Allen opened his eyes and it felt too hot, he wanted Kanda, he wanted him so much right now. The ache between his legs were unbearable and he was amazed he could still stand.

"Do you want this?" the blue-haired male asked suddenly.

"Huh?" it took him a few seconds to comprehend what the other was saying, and when it clicked, he wanted to laugh because wasn't this proof? Maybe not enough to Kanda.

He gave a peck on his, _his_ , soon-to-be lover's lips and smiled at him.

"Yes."

Kanda wasted no time, he swooped the younger off his feet and carried him to his car.

He couldn't wait to claim the man in his arms his.

* * *

 **Anyone want a part two, or do you want a new theme? The choice is all yours.**

 **Here, have a pick:**

 **1/ Mating**

 **2/ Sick**

 **Oh yeah,** **I almost forgot, I uploaded the SAO!AU oneshot today, so if you're interested, go ahead and check it out. I'm still thinking whenever to develop it into an actual story or just keep it there as a oneshot.**


	14. Theme: Mating

**My God, more than 2.5k words for this theme, I'm surprised at my own self. I haven't written porn for a seriously long time and I don't know how this turns out.**

 **Anyways, thank you AmbertheCat, Cutiepie120048, Lena-luvs-cats, Mariachanne, Happycafegirl, icegirl75 or thesoniclove, Guest, Bunbunny-sempai, Hanashi o suru, Dark Magpie, Sadistic Yaoi Queen, Lilian The Mad Hatter, and btmdiamond for choosing. Damn, almost all of you wanted the Mating part, well, I couldn't blame you guys, even I am eager to write the next part.**

 **Enjoy the theme.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: Mating**

Kanda didn't even managed to close the door when Allen attacked him.

The shorter boy connected their lips again, his hands seemingly desperate as he tangled into his hair and he practically _humped_ him, as if he was trying to release some tension between his legs.

Hah, like that would work.

Kanda made sure he locked the door before he returned the favor, his hands wandered down to those luscious hips and grabbed them, keeping theme still while he grinded his hips against that hardness, smirking when the white-haired male broke the kiss and blushed. Seems like someone never felt this way before, Kanda would gladly fix that.

"Ka-Kanda…" the moyashi panted, trailing his lips down to this neck, his hands skillfully, albeit shakily, popping the buttons of his shirt off "Hurry…"

The dark-haired man replied by lifting him off the ground, momentarily shocking him out of his arousal and by reflex, he wrapped his legs around his mate's waist. Those hands them moved down to his ass, groping them shamelessly through his jeans. He squirmed when the older man pulled them apart and squishing them together.

"Stop teasing me!" he whined.

The man responded by kissing him again, he moved them to his bedroom, his leg kicking the door close and set his mate down on the queen-sized bed, his lips never breaking away from those red lips.

' _Mine, mine, mine.'_ his inner Alpha growled _'No one will touch him but_ _ **me**_.'

He practically ripped the shirt apart and wasted no time marking him, starting from the neck. Showering with light feathery kisses before leaving marks that will have to take a week to fade. He managed to find a sensitive spot on his collarbone and felt the boy jolt under him. Smirking, he sucked at that spot and pinched a nipple between his fingers.

"Ah!" Allen yelped, he never felt like this before, everything felt so hot and so good, he couldn't think nothing but the man that was pleasuring him. He felt embarrassed at how he sounded, it was so lewd and so unlike him, so he bit his lower lip and tried to conceal his moans "Mmn!"

Kanda continued his ministrations, sucking a nipple and playing around with it while a hand played with his twins, he greedily took in the sight of the face that felt like they were in heaven, with blushing red cheeks that almost matched his scar and eyes glazed over with lust, fuck, he just wanted to plug it in right there.

He trailed his lips down to the bellybutton, licking around it and leaving hickeys before stopping right above his pelvis.

Allen stopped holding back his moans when he felt the man's presence hovering right above his pants, his heart started to pound faster and he waited nervously what the man would do.

Kanda chuckled when he saw the nervous expression on the man, he slide up to peck him on the cheek, then one on his nose, his chin and then his ears. He was slightly surprised when the boy released a mixed sound between a moan and a purr.

"I'd found a sensitive spot, haven't I?" he grinned, lightly biting the lobe while his hands undoing the belt "You don't know how sexy you are right now, I just want to bury my cock inside your tight hole and fuck you so hard you'll be feeling this until next week, I want to see you pregnant with our child inside you so the whole world would know you are _mine_."

Allen blushed at those words, he felt so embarrassed and so awed at how possessive the man was, but he didn't want a child yet. They were still in university, and both of them haven't found a stable job yet, so having a child of their own was risky. The idea was tempting, but even he knew what decision was wise and what was not.

"Take it slow, Kanda. We're still in school." he breathed out, pecking the man on the lips "We can have one when we're out of school, and you can do anything you want once our life are stable."

"...Che." that took longer than Allen expected, who knew the man was so eager to have a baby of their own.

He decided he will take the lead this time. He pulled the man down for a kiss and rolled them over so he was on top. He sneakily let his hand went behind the man's neck and yanked open his hair tie.

Locks of blue hair spread out all over the bed and Allen admired how beautiful and handsome the man was with his hair down. This was so unfair, how could one be so handsome and beautiful at the same time?

Deciding to accept that only Kanda was the only one who could be like that, he grinned mischievously at his mate. _His_ mate, he couldn't believe it, out of all the Betas and Omegas that pinned after him, Kanda had chosen him. That thought brought warmth through his chest.

He didn't have any experience about sex, but he had heard a lot from the women that Cross had bedded, and it kinda help that they described it so vividly.

He teasingly let his own hands going down from his chest, letting his fingers pinching his nipples with a moan, his eyes narrowed and he smiled seductively at the man under him.

Kanda's eyes widened at the show the moyashi displayed, was he wrong when he thought this was the boy's first heat?

Not wanting to be left out, he put his hand on the boy's hard on and grinned when his the boy thrusted his hips. No, he was right.

He gropped the boy and sat himself up, his attention now at the boy's left hand, he felt fascinated with this black hand. Although he knew the boy was self-conscious about this, but Kanda didn't care, he used his other hand to bring the boy's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles and licking the cross. He received a mewl and the boy writhed in pleasure.

"Sto-Stop!" Allen stuttered, trying to pull it back, but the man had a firm grip on his hand.

"Sensitive, huh?" he continued pleasuring the boy while his other hand unbuckled the belt and pulled the zipper down. Within a second, he rolled both of them over and yanked those annoying pants down, along with the boy's boxer.

Allen squealed in surprised and closed his legs together and covered his already hard erection.

"Don't look!" he said.

"Moyashi, stop being a woman, you're making things harder than it really is." Kanda said, trying to move the hand away.

"I'll stop being one when you also take off your clothes." he blurted out, and slapped his hand over his mouth, his cheeks turning redder than it was "Uh, I mean…"

The dark-haired man snorted "Whatever."

He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, aware that the boy was watching him, and threw it somewhere in his room. Then he unbuckled his belt slowly and pulled down his pants, showing his cock that was being hidden away by his boxer.

Allen blushed at the sight if the man's cock practically trying to rip out off the restraint. But he was curious, too, so to satisfy it, he slowly raised his hand and pulled down the boxer. He almost jumped at the sight of the cock that sprang up. Seeing that, the man chuckled.

"Do you know what this means?" he whispered into the boy's ear huskily, noticing the jolt that the boy made, another sensitive spot, huh? "It means that only you can make me feel this way, no one else."

Allen felt his heart thudded so fast he might die because of the blood circulation. He grabbed the man's penis and stroke it hesitantly. He received a low groan, feeling more bold, he stroked more, wanting to please his mate while his other hand toyed with the man's balls. He ignored his own problem and the slick lubrication that's slowly dirtying the sheets. He gave a tentative lick, feeling the bitter taste on his tongue due to the pre-cum, he continued gave him kitty licks a few more times before taking the head into his mouth. He heard a hiss and the cock was suddenly shoved more into his mouth, his gag reflex acted up and he pulled back with a cough.

"Sorry, was a bit excited." Kanda murmured, his hand ruffling the boy.

Allen smiled up at him "It's alright, it's just a bit unexpected."

He took a deep breath and taking it in again, slowly inching forward, relaxing his throat and moaning at the smell of musk and the scent of the man. When the cock hit the back of his throat, he stroked the rest that he could fit in while giving the man a blowjob.

Shit, he was going to come soon. Seeing the moyashi sucking him off while looking up at him with innocent eyes was so fucking arousing, as if the actions he's doing was innocent.

"Fu-Fuck." he stuttered, his hand itching to grab onto those soft white locks and ram his cock in however he wanted, but he refrained himself. This was the moyashi's first time, he wanted it to be memorable to both of them.

Finally, he came with growl. Allen, caught unexpected, pulled back and the semen splashed onto his whole face. He flushed when he felt the white liquid dripped down slowly.

"Ka-Kanda." he said.

"Call me Yu, moyashi." he said while panting "You're my mate now, aren't you? I give you the permission to call me that."

Allen smiled warmly "Okay...Yu."

The dark-haired man chuckled "Now that you have satisfied me, I guess it's my turn, isn't it?"

He dove back in for a kiss, tasting his own essence while his hand grabbed the boy's erection, earning a whine. He stroked it firmly, watching as the boy looked like he lost his mind into the pleasure, his mismatched hands grabbing onto the sheets with a death-grip.

"Ah, I-I'm gonna-Oh gosh!- come soon!" he said between moans.

"Then cum…" he bit lightly into the boy's earlobe " _Allen_."

The boy's widened his eyes and arched his back off and came with a cry, it felt so heavenly and he collapsed back into the bed while panting. He wasn't satisfied, though, the slick that came out of his hole still hasn't stop flowing out, he wanted Kanda inside him, fuck him into the mattress until he couldn't remember anything but the man's name.

"Kanda." he squirmed when he felt the man's finger sliding up his crack, his finger poking around but never entering "Stop teasing me!"

"I told you, right? Call me Yu, and" he pressed lightly, a whimper reaching his ear "what's the magic word?"

He groaned, he was a man with pride, while he could call the man by his first name, but saying that word felt so embarrassing. But he wanted that finger inside it.

" _Please Yu?_ " he said with glazed eyes.

The finger was immediately plunged inside him, wiggling inside and spreading his walls. Kanda immediately added another finger, seeing there was no protest or pain on the boy's face, only pleasure and bliss. He crooked his fingers and received a rather arousing sound.

"AH~!" Allen slapped his hand over his mouth, mortified that he could make such a noise "Nn! Nyah!"

"Don't hide your moans!" the other man whispered.

"What i-if I don-oh!-don't want to?" he uttered.

Kanda smirked, he purposely avoided that sensitive bundle of nerve and watched as the boy glared up at him "Something wrong?"

"I said stop tea-Nyah~!" he arched of the bed when the man stabbed that spot and hold still "Oh gods! Yu!"

"What were you saying, moyashi?" he said, pullling them out. He ripped the wrapper off and wrapped the condom on his penis, positioning himself right in front of that heat "What if I want to tease you?" He rolled his hips, letting the head entering just slightly, groaning when the hole tried to suck him in.

"I hate you." the boy pouted, before his head slammed into the pillows and he cried out when the cock plunged in deep inside him, his prostate being hit so hard he came the second time with the intense pleasure coursing through him "Hah!"

"Damn, you felt so tight." the man grunted, letting himself relishing the tight heat that's trying to suck him deeper "You okay?"

"Yeah." he breathed out.

It was so big, and it felt bigger when he was inside him.

"Move already." he whined, shifting around.

Hands immediately grabbed onto his hips, he looked up to protest, but word stucked onto his throat when he saw the wild look on the man's face.

"I tried to go slow on you, moyashi, but seems like you like it rough." he said "Then get ready, you won't be feeling your legs when you tried to get up."

With those words, he set into a rough paced pattern, pulling out until the head was only inside and thrusting back in so hard the bed creaked.

"Ah! Kanda! So-So good!" Allen moaned, loving the feeling of being pounded, his prostate was hit with every thrust and he felt hotter, felt himself getting near the edge "I'm gonna cum soon!"

' _Me too.'_ Kanda thought, feeling himself getting close. He thrusted wildly, wanting to find his own pleasure inside that warm and tight heat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Allen let himself go "YU!"

White blinded his vision and he felt his own come on his chest, Kanda grunted and came, pulling himself out before the knot could swell inside the boy. He pulled the condom off and tied it before throwing it away and collapsed next to the moyashi.

"Tha-That felt great." Allen panted, snuggling next to him.

"Hn." Kanda replied.

"So…" Allen looked up at him "We're mates."

Kanda raised an eyebrow "Yes, we are. Did you just realize it now because your head was the size of the seed of the beansprout?"

"Stop insulting me!" he flushed "And I do know that we're mates now, it's just…" he lowered his head to bury into the man's chest "It's just too good to be true."

Kanda looked down, he couldn't see the boy's expression, but he could practically feel the heat radiating from his face.

"What's wrong with you and me being mates, we just mated, didn't we?" he said, lifting the boy's chin up "It is good to be true because this is reality, we both love each other, I see nothing wrong with that."

Allen gaped at the man because of his straightforward words, he couldn't believe the man could be so straight to the topic. Then again, the man is also famous because of his straightforward attitude.

"You're so impossible sometimes." he chuckled and kissed the man on the lips.

 _Thank you._

* * *

 **...I have nothing to say, except that Thanksgiving is almost over and I still haven't gotten the score of my tests which sent me on edge for the whole holiday, Jesus Christ, the test was driving me crazy.**

 **Here, pick a theme:**

 **1/ Promise**

 **2/ Jealous**

 **Until next time.**


	15. Theme: Jealous

**Fast update, damn. I should be writing something else, like updating DGMO because I'm seriously lagging behind on that fic, I should have finished it a week ago. I'll try my best to update it this week, I'm actually halfway done, so it should be around Tuesday or Wednesday, definitely before the week ends.**

 **Anyways, thank you AmbertheCat, Chocowrites, Cutiepie120048, Dark Magpie, Bunbunny-sempai, icegirl75 or thesoniclove, Sadistic Yaoi Queen, btmdiamond, ShadowWolf62400, Lena-luvs-cats, and Soltis48 for choosing the theme. And good question AmbertheCat, I did have thoughts about making a story about these two, but I still feel hesitate about writing one because writing long stories makes me feel like I'm doing a bad job about writing it, like grammar mistakes and such, and bad plots too. You can check D. Gray-Man Online, because I'm planning to make it into (spoilers ahead...or probably not) a Yullen story. Nonetheless, let's just see how that turns out.**

 **Alright, I'm done babbling, enjoy this theme!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: Jealous**

Allen and Kanda were fighting five minutes ago.

Now they're kissing.

Allen didn't remember how it ended like this, but he remembered how the argument started.

Kanda was being flirted, which was often enough that Allen wasn't worried, but today, the woman was persistent and she had boldly tried to kiss him. Red was all Allen could see and he had expected Kanda to react about it, instead, he just didn't do anything.

Allen felt anger and a bit hurt, so he decided to leave the cafe to cool his head down with a walk around the town.

As he walked back to their shared dorm, he began to realize how silly and stupid he was. Kanda was Kanda, he was loyal and would never cheat on him, that was a fact, because the thought of Kanda cheating on him was quite laughable. Allen could have politely said he was his boyfriend, but it would felt weird because even though they are dating for a month now, Allen felt like he and Kanda were still roommates, and he was just harboring that one-sided crush all over again.

He was afraid that Kanda might actually cheat him and leave him with someone else, someone who would be better than him, and Allen would be lonely again. He knew that would never happened, but he was so... _scared_. He was self-conscious over his looks, he felt ugly and not worthy of someone like Kanda.

Allen was scared, he just didn't know what to do with these emotions inside his chest. He had never felt jealous before, it was an ugly feeling that Allen just wanted it to go away.

He sighed and decided to text Kanda that he was sorry and he would be going back to the dorm. He wanted to go to sleep, or play with Tim, he wanted to forget the things that happened this afternoon.

When he got back, however, he was caught off guard with his boyfriend sitting on the couch, stroking Tim's fur while the dog lied on the floor.

A smile was on his face by habit "Welcome back, Kanda."

The blue-haired man looked up, and Allen was a bit self-conscious when his gaze set on him.

"You ran away." he said bluntly.

He winced "Yeah, I was kinda...shocked at that time."

"Why?" he asked, but it felt like a command.

"I don't know." he sighed "Look, let's just drop it for today, I'm feeling rather tired right now."

"We're not done once you tell me why you left." Kanda said.

Irritation flared in him "I don't want to talk about it."

"But I want to."

Timcanpy, as if sensing the change in the atmosphere, went to their shared bedroom and closed the door his his nose.

"Just tell me why you left." Kanda demanded.

"I felt tired." he lied.

His boyfriend's eyes narrowed "You're lying." he said.

Allen snorted "Nice to see that brain of yours is working. Why don't you try to figure it out why then, Kanda?"

"I'm not a mind reader, moyashi." he replied, standing up and approaching him with that piercing gaze of his "So just tell me already."

"I don't want to!" he finally yelled with a glare.

"Then why? All I want to know is _why_!" Kanda yelled back.

"Because I was jealous, okay!?"

He didn't remember who started the kiss, or what happened next, but they were both kissing so desperately and Allen tangled his hands into his boyfriend's hair because he was afraid the man would leave if he let go of him.

He was afraid of being alone again, he had no one else, his foster father passed away and his guardian was missing, he didn't want to remember the feeling of being alone in the dark room, it was too scary.

They broke away when air was needed into their lungs, and Allen suddenly hugged him.

"Moya-"

"I was jealous because she kissed you and you didn't react, I was afraid that you would leave me." tears leaked out of his eyes as he confessed "I was scared at that time, okay? I didn't want you to leave me, so I left."

He shut up and squeezed the man he loved tighter. He wanted to remember his scent, his form, because he didn't know when the man would leave him. He wanted to at least remember what it felt like to be loved like this before being alone again.

"You idiot." Kanda said and wrapped his arms around his waist.

He kissed his forehead, where the star was and trailed his lips down until that teardrop ended before pecking him on the lips.

"I love you, I love you so much I thought I'd done something wrong when you left." he said "I would never choose someone over you, not now, and not ever. You don't know how important you are to me."

Allen stared at him, and the ugly feeling inside his chest turned into something more warm and light, he felt like laughing. So he did.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that." he said "Thank you for telling me this, Kanda. You don't know how good it felt when you told me that."

"Che." and there was that attitude.

Allen laughed again.

Who was he kidding?

Kanda was his, and he was Kanda's.

There was no one in the middle to begin with.

Just the both of them.

Nothing more.

"I love you." he said.

Because there are no other words to describe how he felt towards him.

* * *

 **Sorry if the ending was a bit sucks, 'cause I just wrote it in half an hour and I don't know it turned out into an almost angst-ish fic, my mind likes to trick my hands sometimes.**

 **Alright, take a pick.**

 **1/ Coffee**

 **2/ Glasses**

 **Until next time.**


	16. Theme: Glasses

**It's almost Christmas, which means Allen's birthday is coming up soon, I want to write a fic right on Allen's birthday, and I hope it came out fine. Thankfully, holiday break is here, so I think I can write a decent one...I hope.**

 **Anyways, thank you saltychrome, btmdiamond, Lena-luvs-cats, Golden Timcanpy, Sadistic Yaoi Queen, Dark Magpie, Cutiepie120048, Soltis48, AmbertheCat and Guest for choosing the themes. Don't worry Soltis48, your English is perfect, there's nothing wrong with mistakes, English is also not my first language too.**

 **Enjoy the theme, guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: Glasses**

Allen had been having some problems with his eyes for a while now, his visions was limited after an Akuma had hit him right in the eyes, everything looked so blurry, he had trouble trying to read any papers that Link had gave him, he had to squint very hard to make out the letters.

This was very frustrating, he wouldn't fight the Akuma with this vision.

He decided to go to Komui to confront about this, it could possibly kill him at this rate.

"Your vision?" Komui repeated, pushing his glasses up.

Allen nodded "It was very blurry and I have to squint very hard to see it."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Allen-kun? This is a very serious problem, if you go out with that vision, then you won't even fight well with a level 1."

He winced "Sorry.

"Putting that aside, you'll first be sent to the infirmary to see the head nurse. She will take the measurement of your vision and go downtown to buy glasses, I will assign an exorcist to assist you with."

"But I have Link with me! I don't want to bother anyone else." he protested.

"Link may be an excellent fighter, but he can't eliminate Akuma. It's for safety measure, Allen-kun." Komui said.

-0-

Of all exorcist availabe, it has to be that arsehole.

"Why do I have to go with you, baka moyashi?" Kanda glared at him.

"Because Komui asked you, but no one actually ordered you to come with me, BaKanda." Allen said, a smirk blooming on his face "Seems like the prideful exorcist had not carefully listening to someone's words and thought it as a command, how laughable."

And then there's Mugen, ready to cut him to pieces.

' _Fifth time in fifteen minutes.'_ Link sighed, writing it down onto his notebook _'Nothing will stop them from fighting, huh?'_

"Why are we even going to town, did you lose something?" Kanda said.

"No." Allen glared at him "Apparently, I have to go to a glasses store to buy a pair of glasses."

Now the taller exorcist looked alarmed.

"For you? But your vision is normal." he said.

"It used to be, but now it looks kinda blurry." he replied, squinting at the paper which he could identify as 20/50.

Kanda snatched the paper and read it, then he looked back at the white-haired man.

"How?" he demanded.

"An Akuma hit me in the eyes, but the eye that can see the Akuma is in perfect vision, so I don't have to worry about that." he managed a small smile "At least that eye isn't damaged."

Kanda glared at him "That's nothing to be proud of, baka moyashi!"

"It's Allen!"

This time, much to Link's surprise, he just 'che'ed and stomped away, with Allen quickly but carefully following against him. Link followed them while mentally noting that information in his head.

' _So a curse never weakens no matter what, huh?'_ he thought.

-0-

There were so many glasses, but almost none of them fitted Allen's 'moyashi look', as Kanda had kindly put it. Some of them were too big, too round, too small, hell, even some are too sharp. Even if they found the right lens for him, squared but a bit round at the corners, they still have to find the right frames for it. It felt like they were back to square one to Kanda.

"I look silly." Allen commented, frowning at the mirror which showed the glasses.

"Then pick something else." he said.

"It's hard, you know." the white-haired boy sighed while taking them off "I'm not picking it because I look fancy in it, I pick it because I want to see how far the range the glasses can help me look."

Kanda 'tch'ed and glanced at the window, people were walking around and talking and giggling like they were high on drugs. It usually only annoyed him only the slightest, but today, the annoyance just increased tenfold.

He didn't want to admit it, but the moyashi looked cute in those glasses.

Those glasses might looked silly on him, but they also made him looked cute. They made him looked more innocent, younger and brighter, it was the opposite look of someone who always looked sad, old and dark when he was fighting the Akuma.

Kanda wanted to protect that look, he's sick and tired of everyone's defeated look when they realized the war wasn't coming to an end, even if they got the Destroyer of Time and the 14th Noah.

"You look perfect!"

He looked back and was quite surprised when a pair of glasses looked rather well with the moyashi.

"These are our new designs, called the modern frames, it's not easily breakable than the old glasses." the man said.

He was right, the glasses fit the moyashi quite nicely, instead of those thin frames, it seemed to be made out of plastic, and they fit his lens, too.

And he looked cuter.

Allen turned to him "How do I look?"

"Why are you asking me?" Kanda said.

"Because I want to know if I still have that moyashi look or not." he said, looking at him fully "So how do I look, Kanda?"

Well fuck it.

"You look cute." he said before leaving the shop.

It shocked Allen, and it shocked Link too, to hear the prideful and pissy exorcist to utter the word 'cute'. Allen flushed and quickly paid for the glasses (using the Order's money, of course, he would never use the money he saves, **never** , even if it meant paying for his master's debts) before chasing after the man.

Link, who recovered the shock, quickly followed after them with Timcanpy.

"You saw it, right?" he said quietly.

"Grah!" the golem said.

"Good, it will be a good thing to use for the future." the blond-haired man smirked.

No one will ever know that, only both of them saw it.

Kanda's face with a barely hint of flush on his cheeks.

* * *

 **Link and Timcanpy are the best duo when it comes to blackmail, and Link is getting devious, probably because of Allen's influence.**

 **You don't know how annoying it is when you have to put a space between the D and the Gray in the name, it honestly frustrates me.**

 **Alright, pick a theme, any theme:**

 **1/ The End**

 **2/ Pretty**

 **Until next time.**


	17. Theme: Merry Christmas & Happy Birthday

**First off, happy birthday to Allen and Merry Christmas to you all, as I said on the last theme (if no one noticed it, it was the Author's Note before the theme), I had managed to write this and post it just in time for Allen's birthday. Hope this turned out good because oh god, I should have arranged my time better and I don't know how this had turned out.**

 **I forgot to post this and then I saw a happy birthday post for Allen and I remembered. Damn you memory.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the theme.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. You don't know how annoying it is to put a space between the D. and the Gray.**

* * *

 **Theme: Christmas**

"Dad!"

Allen turned around and smiled at his son.

"Welcome home, Alma." he said "You're home quite early."

"Because it's minimum day, the school wants us to go home and begin the holiday break early." he grinned before it faded away as he looked around the whole apartment.

' _No decorations again, huh?'_ he thought sadly as he looked back at his father.

"Dad." he called.

"Hm?" Allen turned around from his piano.

Words got stuck in his throat when he saw his face.

 _When will tou-san come home to us?_

"Do you want me to put up the decorations?" he asked that instead.

"Oh, I didn't notice it! Ah, I'm so forgetful these days." Allen smiled "It's already Christmas, I must hurry up and start decorating the house."

"Dad." he said "I'll decorate the house, you can go and buy the ingredients for the meal."

"..." Allen looked at the photo he laid on the grand piano "Am I...failing as a father to you?"

"No, dad, there's nothing wrong with with you, you're not failing." he protested "It's just...none of us got over it yet."

The purple-haired male looked at the picture, wondering where his other father, his tou-san, was. Was he still living and trying to get back to both of them, or was he dead?

-0-

" _Hey dad, when is tou-san coming back?" 12-year-old Alma asked impatiently._

 _Allen smiled "He's on the way back, I just got a call from him."_

" _Tell him to hurry up, I wanna dig in already!" he whined, and Timcanpy barked as if to agree._

 _The white-haired male laughed and looked at the food on the table, it was still hot, since it was just finished, but he's worried that they would gone cool if this keeps up._

 _He's worried._

 _He bit his lips and checked the clock, it's only 9, the time that his husband had promised he'll be back. It's not unusual for him to come back late, but he said today he was only scouting around and fill in the reports, maybe something happened?_

 _Just as he finished those thoughts, his phone rang. He picked it up and brightened when he saw the name._

" _Kanda, when are you coming home?" he immediately asked._

" _Moyashi…"_

 _He froze, Kanda didn't sound annoyed, he didn't even sound like he was angry._

 _He was in pain._

" _Oh, are you busy with your job?" he asked, going to their room while giving Alma the look that this call was private._

" _I might not...come back...for your birthday." he managed to pant out._

" _Oh." he said plainly and smiled sadly._

" _Don't smile, baka moyashi, you look-" a cough "-like a fucking retard when you try to-" another cough, this time he was sure blood was spilling out of that mouth "-smile in that state."_

" _When are you coming back, BaKanda?" he asked, looking outside the road._

" _Not this year...but I'll definite-" Harsh panting "I'll definitely come back soon...Wait for me?"_

" _Hey, there he is!" a foreign voice reached his ears._

" _Always." he said, tears leaking down his cheeks "I love you."_

" _Kill him!"_

 _Bang!_

 _Thud._

 _Allen looked outside the streets, as he slowly lowered his hand that was holding his phone down and ended the call, he released a small sigh._

" _Seems like this year, I would be lonely again."_

-0-

"It's been three years, huh?" he said while lying on the bed of their shared bedroom.

He had finished buying the needed ingredients for the Christmas' meal, the whole apartment had been decorated.

"Now what did I buy for the meal?" he recalled "Turkey, mayonnaise, steaks, mashed potatoes and-"

Ah.

"Soba…" he completed, looking down.

 _Even though he's not here._

"He'll be back soon." he smiled despite himself.

 _Even though he heard that gunshot ringing in his ear like he was there._

"He promised." he protested.

 _Even if your mind is saying he's dead?_

Allen didn't know what to believe in anymore.

 _I miss you, Kanda._

The bed felt so cold.

-0-

"I see, so Allen is not coming this year too, huh." Anita said.

Alma nodded sadly, his hands distractingly playing with Raphael's hair.

"He's been like that for three years, ever since tou-san was announced AWOL, he just didn't want to celebrate christmas, or even his birthday anymore." he said "He just sat there on the piano and just stared at the picture."

"He needs to get back to his feet, mourning like this won't get him nowhere." Raphael said.

"I know that, but I don't know what to do to make him snap out of it." he sighed harshly "It's frustrating."

All was silent, thinking of a way to pull the one that they really care out of depression.

"Alright, if you want one, you get one." Cross finally said, pulling something out of the drawer near him and flung it at Alma.

"Whoa!"

"Dad!" Raphael called, almost exaggerated "Can't you just be a normal civilian and at least slide it on the table that we kindly put it very close to you?"

Cross looked down, and indeed the coffee table was put near him "...I just saw it."

His son sighed "You still haven't gotten over Alma and I dating, aren't you?"

"I'm not confirming or declining that shit." the redhead said before pointing at the purple-haired male "You, go back and tell my idiot apprentice to pay off the bills."

"What?" he checked over and indeed they were bills, he quickly skimmed over them and his eyes almost popped out of his socket when he saw the debts.

He still wondered how his dad managed to find enough money to pay the previous bills.

"Tell him to come to the D. Campbell party too, everyone's preparing a nice surprise for his birthday and if he doesn't come, he should start expecting some more bills coming his way."

"O-Okay." he stood up and bid goodbye to all of them before leaving.

"You're getting soft, dad." Raphael said, dodging a bottle "Making him paying the bills to keep his mind off, dragging him out of the apartment to to take a break, rather a tsundere way to show your affection to your godson, don't you think?"

"You and your manga shits, stop spewing them out of that fucking mouth of yours." Cross growled.

Smack!

"Your mouth is a lot worse, Cross." Anita said sternly.

"Hey!"

Raphael snickered.

-0-

Snow crunched over his feet, and the cold was merciless for his body as Allen approached Mana Walker's gravestone with flowers in his hands. The same flowers he brought ever since he had died.

"Hello Mana." he said while cleaning his grave carefully "It's been three years, hasn't it? I still wonder where he was right now. Is he there with you, Mana? Am I all alone again?" he smiled "Alma finally got Master's approval to date Raphael, isn't it nice, I thought Master would never approve, but seems like he's getting soft. And I can't believe I still have to pay for his debts, I thought he didn't have them anymore, but I guess I was wrong."

The smile vanished "I don't know what I am doing, I didn't put up the christmas decorations, I forgot to buy the food for the party, I just sat there all day and forgot about Alma."

He leaned his forehead on the gravestone "I don't know what to do anymore. Everything felt so cold and sad without him. I don't want him to leave, I should have told him to leave that job and do something else. He loves drawing too, I saw his sketchbook once and it was amazing. Why didn't I tell him to leave that job? Was it because I don't have enough guts to do it?"

"I'm scared, Mana. I'm scared of lying on the bed without Yu, it felt so cold. I can't cry anymore, maybe I ran out of tears to cry. They said they couldn't find his body, Mugen was confisticated back to the FBI headquarters, they won't let me keep anything that belongs to him, even his car was gone."

"I'm so tired." he breathed out "I don't think I can keep walking like this. I'm sorry Mana, maybe I'm bad at keeping promise, after all."

-0-

When he came home, Alma was sitting with Timcanpy in the living room. He smiled when the golden Retriever pounced on him.

"Hey dad, Neah's inviting us over for a party, I heard everyone's gonna be there. Do you want to come?" Alma asked.

He hummed "I don't know, I don't feel like going much. Besides, didn't we buy the food already?"

"Dad." his son said, his tone serious and sad "We're all worried about you, _I_ am worried about you. We all wanted to make you happy again and get back to your own feet, we don't want to see you sad anymore. What would tou-san say when he sees you in this state?"

Allen chuckled "He would probably tell me I look like a retard and smack that look out of my face. But he's not here anymore, Alma. He's gone."

" _Wait for me?"_

"No, he's not." Alma said.

"He's gone, Alma. Can't you see?" Allen finally snapped "I want to believe that he's still alive somewhere and he's trying to come back to us, but there's nothing for me to make me believe in that anymore. The FBI told me they couldn't find his body and I heard a gunshot ringing right next to my ear. I can't keep this up when the evidence of him dead was there in front of me!"

There, he said it, right in front of his son. He desperately clung to that tiny hope that Kanda was alive, but not everything was like a fairytale story that he would magically come back because of a miracle.

He's so tired of hoping.

Pair of arms wrapped around him, and he hugged his son desperately because he needed someone to tell him that everything's alright, everything was fine and it was all a nightmare. He would soon wake up to find Yu pulling him into his warmth, seeing his dark blue eyes and his beautiful dark hair, comforting him in his own way that everything was just a dream.

"It's alright dad." that's all Alma said.

And Allen pretended that it was Kanda who was assuring him.

-0-

"Good news, seems like Allen is coming!" Road announced.

"That's great news, it's been a long time since he visited us!" Adam smiled.

Neah smirked "A rather convenient time for you to show yourself, huh?"

"..."

-0-

It was the 24th of December now, a bit later than 10 and the streets was still bustling with people and the lights were still on, shops were still open and chatters were heard everywhere.

"It's so bright tonight." Allen commented while looking around.

Alma smiled "It's still christmas until tomorrow after all, Neah told me to bring you over and celebrate christmas first, and then we'll celebrate your birthday tomorrow."

"They don't have to do it, I'm not young anymore." the white-haired male said, looking so lost in his thoughts but then he snapped out of it "I think I'm forgetting something…" then he remembered "Oh! I forgot to buy them gifts!"

Alma gasped before hurrying to the sweet shop "I take dibs on Skinn and Jasdevi, you can take care of Road and Tykki!"

"No fair, you always take care of the easy ones!"

-0-

They managed to buy the gifts in time just before the shops closes, which is at 11:30. They might be a bit late, but hell hath no fury over a cousin who has no gift on christmas. And Allen wanted to buy presents to Jasdevi, Skinn and Tykki because he wanted to. The rest were, well, too adult-like for him to consider buying a gift, but he did try to buy them some.

"Hm...yup, this is enough." Allen nodded "Let's go before they start whining."

"They're already spamming my phone." Alma said as he checked his messenger box "20 messages…"

"Then let's go."

-0-

"You're finally here." Road wasted no time glomping him "Allen!"

"Good evening, Road." he smiled.

"You're late!" she reprimanded "Do you know how harsh it is to wait for you to come visit us? Geez, now where's my gift?"

"Here." he handed her a gift card "One year of of sweets." he told his cousin.

"Yay! This is a better gift than daddy gave me." she hummed.

Cue Sheril broke down crying.

"Here's your gifts, uncle Jasdevi, and you too, uncle Skinn." Alma said as he handed them gifts.

As expected, they loved it. Jasdero and Devit (Both when together were called Jasdevi, as they wanted to be called) received 5 different kinds of Nerf-N Strike guns with 100 bullets, and they wasted no time trying to shoot each other. Skinn was easy to figure out what he wanted, and Alma went and bought him a strawberry cake, making sure that it was very sweet for the man. Skinn had accepted it and now was practically drooling over the sweet treat.

Tyki was rather a hard task, since was currently in his mid 30s and and felt a bit awkward to give presents to someone older than you, but Allen managed to buy him a new pack of cards and an expensive wine, which the man accepted with a challenge for poker.

The Earl, well, Allen gave him a some new knitting equipments, since his uncle actually loves knitting. Every sweaters and socks that was in the D. Campbell household was all knitted by the head of the house, Adam D. Campbell. And you have to wear it, no matter how embarrassing it was, or you'll be greeted with sad eyes that made you feel guilty forever.

"Thank you, just in time for me to need some more knitting equipments." the Earl, a nickname that everyone got for him, said.

Allen smiled "I'm glad you like it."

Allen and Alma managed to give all of the people inside the house the gifts, and soon, they started the party. Later then, Cross and his family showed up, and Raphael joined Jasdevi for a battle, dragging his boyfriend into the fight with him. Allen simply enjoyed the party and avoided alcohol, going with something that didn't have any alcoholic inside it. He laughed among the sidelines when the gun battle had dragged more people into the fight.

When the clock struck one, it was bedtime, everyone decided to retire to their own bed. The Earl had prepared some rooms for the guests to stay for the night, so they can celebrate Allen's birthday tomorrow, or today.

"Happy birthday, Allen." Neah said "I hope you know that if you have any problems, you can still come to us. You are a member of our family, and we always welcome you and Alma."

Allen thanked him, and he went to the room with a heavy heart.

He knew he could come to his uncle for his problems, but it feels too embarrassing for a man who's already old enough to get a job go bawling his eyes off and ranting his problems to his uncle.

Besides, Kanda wouldn't come back even if he prayed so hard for it, praying for the God that none of the people in the family believed in.

He decided to take a warm bath, yes, maybe that would empty his thoughts for a while.

"This counts the fourth year." he sighed while undressing himself "Time sure passes away quickly."

He dipped his toes into the water, testing to see if it's too hot or too cold. Feeling the warmth instead, he dipped his body slowly into the water, sighing in relief when the water soothing his muscles and easing his mind.

"So much time had passed." he repeated "Waiting for you to come home had never been so painful, Kanda."

He chuckled mirthlessly "I can't even call you Yu anymore."

He raised his ring finger, where the ring that announced that both him and Kanda were married "You even quoted the vows from the Corpse Bride, I didn't even know you watched it."

 _With this hand,_

 _I will lift your sorrows._

 _Your cup will never empty,_

 _For I will be your wine._

 _With this candle,_

 _I will light your way in darkness._

 _With this ring,_

 _I ask you to be mine._

"I'm waiting Kanda." he said out loud, as if someone's there with him "Home never felt like one when you're not there."

-0-

The first thing Allen felt when he woke up from an unfamiliar bed was a pair of warm arms that felt safe wrapping around him.

Wait.

What the bloody hell?

He snapped his eyes open and he froze when he saw the familiar tattoo.

It couldn't be.

 _This couldn't be real._

"Kanda…?" he called out hesitantly.

"Hm?" arms pulled him even closer to his chest, if that was possible "Go back to sleep, moyashi."

"I can't." he said, trying-and failing- to control his heart "I want to make sure if you are really here."

"Tch, baka moyashi." Calloused hand grabbed his chin, and slowly pulling his head up to see that familiar face "Satisfied?"

"Never." he pushed himself up and kissed those lips that had missed.

They deepened the kiss, and Allen cried while smiling.

"Welcome home, Yu."

Kanda smiled.

"I'm home, and happy birthday, Allen."

* * *

 **So here's the whole time skip, Kanda got shot by an enemy and was thrown to the sea. Skinn found him somewhere and brought him to the hospital, which he was in a coma and woke up and tried to recover and then returned 3 days prior to the plot, and stayed at the D. Campbell mansion to surprise Allen. I think that sums it up, and yes, the person that Neah was talking to was Kanda.**

 **I just looked at a Facebook post and saw the vows in the Corpse Bride and decided to put it there, because that vow is epic and romantic to me.**

 **I won't put any themes because this is just a theme for Christmas and Allen's birthday, if you want to choose the themes, go to the previous one.**

 **What do you think of the ending, too boring? It looks like that to me.**

 **Until then.**


	18. Theme: Pretty

**Hey guys, it's almost the end of year, and the first mistake I'm probably going to make once I'm back to school is the date, 'cause years are harder to adjust then days.**

 **I never knew finding a dress for Allen to wear is that hard? It's hard to find the right style of dress for Allen to wear, I had to search up on Pinterest and stuff to find different kinds of dress and jackets that goes with it.**

 **Who knew how difficult fashion had gotten?**

 **Anyways, thank you AnimeHIME-chin, AmbertheCat, Lena-luvs-cats, ShadowWolf62400, Sadistic Yaoi Queen, Vampirefreak4eterity, icegirl75 or thesoniclove, Chocowrites, Kanra Nakura, Blaxis and Guest for choosing. And thank you for those who commented on the last theme, it made me felt great when I read them. And Mashiro Ruri, you're probably right, it's a bit too perfect, but Allen had gone through so much in the manga and I don't want to torture the moyashi anymore. He needs to be loved sometimes, that's how plants grew.**

 **I'm done rambling, enjoy the theme.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: Pretty**

Allen adjusted the wig on his head, looking at the mirror to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

In truth, he felt embarrassing wearing doing this, putting makeup on himself and cross-dressing as a girl, it made him feel like some pervert.

But he liked it, he liked how the boys would look at him like he was their crush and how the girls would glare at him in jealousy.

He's so sick and tired of people looking at him in disgust when they saw the ugly scar on his left side of the face and his left arm, how the adults told their kids that he was a 'demon' and how people his age gossipping to each other what a freak he is.

He just wanted to feel pretty in his true self, but it seems like that was impossible to achieve, so he decided to crossdress.

Right now, he was wearing a simple white apron dress with a handkerchief style for the bottom, a small design of a stargazer flower around the belt. He also wore a brown duffle to cover his arm and put on a wig that has the same color as his hair to make it looked like it reached his mid back. He had put on some foundation to cover up his scar and did some other stuffs so he would look like a 16-year old boy trying to dress up like a girl.

He wasn't a pervert, he just wanted to feel pretty.

Those were the words that he had told himself every time he did this.

-0-

He decided to take a walk downtown for a few hours before returning back, Cross was somewhere in Earth and wouldn't bother to return for a few years, so he had no one but Timcanpy waiting for him to be home, and no one to find out this hobby of his.

As he expected, people stared at him in wonder and some gawked at him without covering it up. He had to cover up his smirk as he saw some girls glare at him.

Allen decided to buy some food for Timcanpy, seeing that he was running low on the dog food, and some ingredients for next week's meals. He could come by at Jerry's if he still have some money left.

Jerry's was the diner that he worked for money, and the owner, Jerry, was the only one who knew about this hobby. He was the one who helped Allen some tips about makeup and fashion choice, and he was eternally grateful for the flamboyant man.

"Hm...what should I make for dinner?" he mumbled under his breath while carrying Timcanpy's dog food.

' _Maybe I could figure it out while swinging by Jerry's.'_ he decided.

He weaved through the crowd and entered the diner. He took in the smell of the food inside the kitchen and waited at the line while checking the clock.

He stiffened when he felt a pair of eyes aiming at the back of his skull, he turned around and let his eyes looked at the busy tables. Allen froze when he saw who.

' _It can't be.'_ he thought.

But there he was, the man who he considered as his rival, who was also the man he harbored a crush on, Kanda Yu.

But why, why this time out of all time?

' _Just act natural, act like you just saw a hot guy and you openly gawk a-Okay, where the bloody hell did that thought came from?'_ Allen asked himself.

He acted as naturally as he could, looking somewhere else that was _Kanda_ , and prayed he could just order and leave like nothing ever happened. He hoped that he and Kanda would never meet up again, the older male had already graduated high school, and now he was moving up to The Black Order University as an art major.

This never felt so awkward in his whole life.

"Sorry for the wait!" Jerry said, but the he grinned "Oh, Alice-chan! How nice to see you today! What can I get for you?"

He ordered all of the menu and managed a smile when Jerry gave him a discount.

"You really don't have to do that." he said.

"Nonsense, you _are_ my favorite customer, after all." then he went to the kitchen to make the orders.

Allen fidgeted while waiting for his meal, praying for someone up there who really pitied him to make his order finished faster. He could still feel Kanda's dark eyes at the back of his skull, he hoped Kanda hadn't found out yet.

He was busy with his thoughts, he didn't notice the man he had been cautious of was approaching him with steady steps. He didn't notice how his eyes looked at him up and down.

But he did notice him when an arm touched his covered shoulder.

Allen almost jumped, but he refrained himself and offered the taller male (curse him and his growth spurt) a smile.

"Um...do I know you?" he asked.

"You may not." Kanda said slowly "But I do."

His heart skipped a beat, not the romance kind, the oh-god-he-must-have-found-out kind of beat.

"Hm...You must be Yu Kanda from the Black Order High School right? I think I saw you sometimes." Allen decided to play along, weaving lies together inside his head to turn this disguise into a girl who from somewhere that had transferred to the Black Order High School not long ago "My name is Alice, I just transferred here."

"Hn." Kanda absentmindedly replied.

He didn't leave, and he didn't spoke, which drove Allen into another turmoil of emotions.

After 10 minutes or so, Jerry finally came back with his order. He made a move to take, but a strong calloused hand beaten him to it.

"Oh." Jerry said, looking between the both of them before his face broke into a grin "I see what it is now, well, have fun with your date, Alice-chan!"

He flushed "It's not what it looks like!"

"To me it does." then the chef shooed both of them so he could take the next order. Kanda had followed him out, and Allen couldn't stand those eyes that seemed like they were accusing him that he was Allen Walker.

Shame raised up at his throat, and he tried to push the thought of Kanda laughing and mocking him because of this stupid crossdressing hobby of his. He wondered how would he face the reality of Kanda possibly spreading this around the whole campus.

"Do you need something from me?" he asked while they were walking.

"Hn." he replied while walking to the park near there "You're the moyashi, aren't you?"

Words stuck in his throat, but he tried his best to push them out "I'm afraid I don't understand who are you referring to."

Dark eyes narrowed "Drop the act, moyashi, no one would eat so much food like you."

"How rude, can't a girl eat how much she wants without being judged?"

Kanda stared at him some more, and then he finally drop the plastic bag into his unprepared arms with a smirk.

"Well then, _Alice._ " Allen shivered at the way it was said "If I can prove it to you that you are the same person I am referring to, then you'll have to listen _and_ obey my request."

"Fine then, Kanda-san." he said "I'll see how you can prove it to me."

Suddenly, rough lips landed on his own, and Allen's brain seemed to stop working. When it did, the male was already pulled back and Allen's face was as red as it could be.

"Yo-You…" he stuttered.

"I'll be seeing you again, _Alice_." he said.

And the long-haired man left, and Allen wondered if he had made the right decision.

-0-

Two weeks had passed since the incident, and Allen had been extra careful about everything he did. He stopped crossdressing, in fear of encountering the man again, and looked around while he was on campus. The Black Order was rich, so the campus was all mixture from kindergarten to university, and Allen didn't have to worry about filling applications and stuff. But that also meant that the most annoying arsehole in the world, a.k.a. Kanda Yu, could also be in the same campus as him.

Allen always prided himself to be careful and on guard, because of all the years of being chased by debt collectors, but one day, he wasn't so careful.

He was tired after pulling two days of being an owl because the final terms were merciless against him, and probably the whole school. He felt like a zombie and he responded like one, because his brain was too tired to function after the tests was over.

He was sitting on an empty bench, under a tree and he was trying his best not to close his eyes, but it was hard. When someone sat next to him, he didn't bother looking to see who it was.

When a hand pulled his head to lean on the person's shoulder, he didn't push him away, instead, he snuggled into the person.

"Hey, moyashi."

"Hm?" he asked groggily.

"You're Alice, right?"

"Hn." he replied without thinking.

"You're the girl who I meet up with two weeks ago at Jerry's, right?"

"Hn."

"The girl, who carried the dog food and Jerry's food?"

"Yes." he said, a bit annoyed at the constant question.

And that's when his brain caught up to what he said.

He sat up abruptly and his eyes widened at the man, who was sported with a sharp grin and a small recorder in his hand.

"Look who I found." Kanda said in delight, a tone he never used before.

Red covered his cheeks, as Allen tried to come up with some excuse, but none could cover it up.

"That-That was-"

"A confession?" Kanda cut him off while pressing the end button.

"Please don't tell anyone." he pleaded. Fine, he could tolerate being humiliated by Kanda, but he couldn't, for the life of him, stand the disgusting look from everyone again.

Kanda put the recorder back to his pocket, then, he beckoned him over, and Allen obeyed. When he was right in front of him, nose millimeters from each other's, Kanda finally spoke.

"Do you remember what I said last time?" he asked.

The white-haired male nodded.

"Mind repeating what I told you?"

"That if you find out that Alice is me…" he hesitated, and when one dark blue eyebrow rose, he continued "...then I'll have to listen and obey one request from you."

"And do you know what request I'm going to make you?"

He shook his head.

"Be mine."

Allen's brain failed him for the second, or third time, that day.

When it did, he shook his head.

"I can't do that." he said.

Dark eyes narrowed once again "And why not?"

"Because I'm already yours." he replied before pecking him on the lips.

Kanda deepened the kiss and they practically had a French kiss, Allen hoped no one was looking at them.

They broke apart when Allen needed some air into his lungs, and Kanda asked him another question.

"Mind telling me why you'd dressed as a girl?"

The shorter male flushed.

"Well...because of...reasons." he said.

"Hn." the man replied, pulling him onto his lap and resting his chin on his shoulder "From now on, you're going out with me when you're wearing them."

"What, why!? It's my life and I can do whatever I want with it."

"..."

"Kanda."

"I'll tell you why when you tell me why."

"Fine."

He could tell him later, right now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment.

* * *

 **Anyone can guess why Kanda didn't answer?**

 **Wanna hear something interesting? I heard D. Gray-Man's gonna have a new chapter on January 20. Who's excited?**

 **Oh yeah, while I was going through the reviews, I saw some people wanted a continuation on some themes, and I'm actually very interested in hearing if you guys want a continuation or not. I'm not sure about writing it out, but I wanna hear it from you guys.**

 **Here, have a pick on the next theme:**

 **1/ Phone**

 **2/ Childhood**

 **Until next time.**


	19. Theme: Childhood

**This actually took longer than I thought. At first I was in the middle of typing the other theme, which is phone, and then I looked back at the comments and then realized that Childhood was the one I supposed to write.**

 **Welp, life is full of surprises.**

 **Anyways, thank you AnimeHIME-chin, Cuitepie120048, Kanra Nakura, Guest, A Breath of the Wild, Dark Magpie, AmbertheCat, Mashiro Ruri, Lena-luvs-cats, Happycafegirl, Mariachanne, btmdiamond, jy24, Guest for voting. Some reviewers hit the homerun with the reason why Kanda didn't answer, great job, although I'm not revealing it, you guys probably know.**

 **I cried when D. Gray-Man only got 7 pages, but I couldn't blame Hoshino-sensei, her health is first priority to me.**

 **Ok, enjoy the theme.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: Childhood**

It's a well-known fact inside the Black Order High School that Kanda Yu and Allen Walker were childhood friends.

Many found it hard to believe, since Allen Walker was a cute freshman with a gentleman attitude, being all polite and kind, while Kanda Yu was outright rude to everyone else besides some people. There was another reason, too, Kanda was adopted by Froi. Tiedoll, the art teacher, and Allen was the godson of Cross Marian, the school's chemistry teacher, both teachers disliked each other, so it's hard to believe they would allow their children ("That filthy brat is not my child, for the last time!" "Cross Marian, stop cursing in front of the students right this instant!") to be friends, much less best friends.

"So, I have a question." Lavi said one day, when he, Allen, Kanda and Lenalee were sitting inside the cafeteria for lunch.

"Hm?" Allen exclaimed while chewing his 3rd sandwich.

"Tch, stop talking and eating at the same time, baka moyashi, or your shortness will stick to me." Kanda glared at him.

Allen glared back and swallowed before saying "I wasn't talking, BaKanda, and I am not short, this is the average height for boys at my age. Not everyone can be a pole like you."

Another thing that made people find it hard to believe was that they threw insults at each other like it's a pleasant conversation.

"Anyways," Lenalee cut in "Lavi and I were wondering how you two met each other when you were young."  
That made both of them stopped insulting each other, and Allen let out a snicker while Kanda glared at him.

"Don't you dare…" he warned.

"But it was-pfft!" Allen bursted out laughing when he remembered that time.

-0-

 _Allen was sitting at the bench near the park with a look of longing on his face as he watched the other children played in the park. Mana had gone near there to buy ice cream, and he had strongly encouraged him to play with the kids, but Allen didn't want to._

 _No, not that he didn't want to, it's that he couldn't. Kids his age would ran away when they saw his hand, so he saw no point in joining when he knew they would just run away._

 _How he hated his deformed arm so much like right now._

 _He swung his legs back and forth while humming the tunes that Mana had taught him, wondering if this would be the same thing forever, when a person sat next to him abruptly._

 _A boy to be exact._

 _He tensed up nervously and turned his head to look at the boy, who was taller than him (and older too), with beautiful dark blue hair and a pissed off look on his face, his equally dark eyes glaring at the kids playing in the kids area._

 _Allen had never been this speechless._

" _U-Um... " he tried to say._

" _What?" the boy's glare was not directed at him._

" _Nothing!" he said before looking back at his hands in his lap._

 _All was silent between both boys, the boy right next to him was still glaring at something, if it's not the kids, then it's trees, if not the trees, then it was the grass. It was as if everything was pissing him off, and Allen didn't want to be the receiving end of that glare._

" _Why aren't you playing with them?" the older boy suddenly asked._

" _Uh-umm…" he stuttered while looking at the boy "I-I can't."_

" _You can't, or you couldn't?"_

 _Allen froze, but he quickly recovered and sent the other a meek glare._

" _Why do I have to tell you, that's none of your business. Also, why are you sitting next to me, there are other empty benches around the park, you could have sit there rather peacefully instead of sitting next to someone like me." he retorted._

" _Do you think I want to, midget? I'm stuck because the old man wouldn't stop talking about how he wanted me to make friends, so here I am." he grumbled "And_ _what's with that 'someone like me'?"  
_

 _"Nothing." he huffed._

 _They fell into silence again, this time much less awkward. Allen sneaked some glances at the boy while wondering when will Mana come back with the ice cream._

 _Things turned to worse when three or four kids, probably older than the boy sitting next to them, approaching their direction with sneers and mocking looks in their eyes. Oh boy, here comes the bullies._

 _The other boy seemed to see it too, for he targeted his glare towards them._

" _Looks at this, a little midget and a girly little boy sitting together." the biggest boy, probably the leader, sneered._

 _That made Allen's patience run too thin and his amusement to rocket. While the boy was, ahem, a bit feminine, but he had a feeling that he was capable of beating those three to the ground with ease._

" _Mind repeating that, asshole?" the boy challenged._

 _The fatass (Allen is going to call him that, since he is a rude boy by heart, and no amount of teaching from Mana would make him change it, he still have his own opinions, even if his father disagrees with it) snickered._

" _What, did that hair got in your way of hearing, girly?" he made a move to probably yank those dark blue locks of hair._

 _That was the fatass' biggest mistake._

 _Everything happened in a blur, and Allen just sat there in awe and the boy slapped the hand away and lunged at him with a look of murder on his face. His hands curled into fists and punching the daylights out of him._

 _The fatass yelled in terror and pain, trying to shield his face from the rain punches. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the fatass' lankey trying to yank him back by the hair, again._

 _Allen didn't think, he acted. He threw away Mana's teaching and tackling the brat down, manners be damned._

" _And what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he sneered down at him before punching him across the cheek with his left hand, and he was out like a candle._

 _The other one screamed and ran away, crying loudly, attracting attention to the fight._

 _And that's when Mana came back, with a man following behind him._

 _-0-_

 _Allen was scolded thoroughly by his adoptive father, and he hung his head in shame._

 _He gave in to the anger again, even though Mana had taught him to be polite with everyone. Now he just bring disappointment to Mana again._

" _I'm sorry." he mumbled after Mana was done with his scolding "I promise I won't do it again."_

 _He heard the man sigh before a hand landed on his head, ruffling his brownish red locks of hair  
_

 _"I forgive you, Allen. I know you never start a fight for no reasons." he said softly "I trust you."_

 _Tears sprung into his eyes, and Allen nodded while hugging the man._

" _Thank you." he said, voice muffled by the cloth._

 _Mana smiled "Now why don't we greet our new friends officially?"_

 _He looked up questioningly while some tears clinging at the corner of his eyes. Weird, last time he remembered, he didn't even get near the kids, except the fatass and-_

 _Oh._

" _But he's not my friend." he scrunched his note cutely while rubbing his eyes "We didn't even introduce each other properly."_

" _That's why we are doing it now." he said "Right?"_

" _Yes, we are." Allen turned around and gasped as the boy he met was ushered along with a man with ruffled greying light brown hair and kind eyes "Come on, Yu-kun. Go and introduce yourself."_

" _Tch." the older grumbled with arms in front of his chest, sparing a glance at Red then looked away "Kanda."_

 _Allen looked at him before his face broke into a shy smile and offered his hand._

" _Hello Kanda, my name is Allen." he introduced himself._

 _Kanda looked at the hand, as if it had offended him, before slowly grasping his left hand instead. He held it for a few seconds before letting go and stomped away from the trio with a heavy blush on his face._

 _Allen's smile broke off into a grin as he looked at Mana._

 _He couldn't wait to meet Kanda again._

 _-0-_

"Oh...so that's how it went." Lavi said before his face broke into a grin "So Yu-chan got mistaken as a girl, eh?"

The chopsticks in the taller male snapped and he chased the redhead around the cafeteria.

Allen hummed while sipping his tea, ignoring the look Lenalee sent him.

If this was how long everyone found out and believed that he and Kanda were friends, he wondered when will they know they were dating.

* * *

 **Alright, have a pick:**

 **1/ Lovelessxxx**

 **2/ The Tragedy of Chateau Cepage**

 **Vocaloid, a good inspiration to have themes to write. I just recently finished listening The Tragedy of Chateau Cepage and I fell in love with the song.**

 **Until next time.**


	20. Theme: Lovelessxxx

**First off, I'm really sorry it took so long, schoolwork was very persistent and partly was because Lovelessxxx doesn't have like a firm plot in the MV, that or I didn't pay attention carefully enough. Either way, I'm really sorry for it to took too long.**

 **Thank you Kanra Nakura , Moyashi, Neko, AmbertheCat, jy24, Mashiro Ruri, LoliAllen, AnimeHIME-chin, Cutiepie120048, Lena-luvs-cats, btmdiamond, Sadistic Yaoi Queen, MeganeD-chan, Nella Moonblood Royalle, ShadowWolf62400, soracy and Asura101 for choosing, I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: Lovelessxxx**

It was not intentional.

Allen had just wanted to ask Kanda and Alma about something he didn't understand from the book he was currently reading. He honestly didn't mean to stand there and saw them on the bed, kissing and undressing each other.

And for some reasons, his heart felt heavy, tight and hurt at the same time. His guts twisted like they were arranging themselves again, and his head just went blank.

He watched as Kanda trailed his lips down to Alma's bare torso, leaving red marks and Alma letting out moans while his hands trying to undress the Kanda's pants.

 _It hurts._

Allen just stood there, and then, he turned around and walked away, the book clutched tightly like a lifeline as he bit his lips to refrain himself letting the tears feel out of his eyes.

He didn't know why, but it hurted so much.

He wanted it to be gone.

-0-

" _Who are you?"_

" _We're your bodyguards."_

" _Body...guards?"_

" _Yeah, from now on, we'll always protect you."_

" _Will you...love me?"_

" _We will."_

" _Always."_

-0-

 _Knock. Knock._

Allen kept on staring at the window, looking at the big blue sky.

 _Knock. Knock._

'So beautiful.' he thought.

 _Knock. Knock._

'Mana said when he dies, he wanted to join with the clouds.'

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Can I join him? if I-'

"Open the fucking door, moyashi!"

He jumped and quickly went over to open the door, revealing one of his bodyguards, Kanda, with a pissed off look on his face.

"Are you fucking deaf, moyashi? I've been calling you for awhile now." he grumbled.

Instead of a retort, all he got was eyes staring at him with a far off look and a blank face. His anger turned into worry and he snapped his fingers in front of the boy.

That snapped the boy out of his daze.

"Ah, is lunch ready?" he asked softly.

"Oi, something wrong?" he asked

Allen's face broke into a teasing smile.

"You fell for it!" he bursted into laughter and ducked beside him to go down the stairs "Alma, you won't believe this!"

"Why you!" the long-haired male chased after him.

Allen giggled, stuffing the thoughts into the back off his head, remaining there and unforgotten.

' _If I join him, will the pain go away?'_

-0-

It was one of those rare days where Kanda was gone to buy next week's meals while Alma stayed to guard over Allen, usually it was the opposite. But today there was a special food from the marked that was there for a limited time. If Allen remembered clearly, it was soba, or something along with that word.

But today he wanted to ask Alma about something without getting weird looks from Kanda, the other male was very observant when he wanted to, and Allen didn't want to be followed when he ask Alma about this.

"Hey Alma." he said.

"Hm?" Alma looked up from the book he was reading.

"There was something I read from a book, and I kind of wonder about what it actually means." he started.

Alma nodded, indicating that he should continue.

"So the main character just saw her first love kissing someone else, and she felt jealous and sad for some reasons, but she didn't want to tell him that she loves him. Why didn't she?" he asked.

"Hm...that's a hard question." the purple-haired male said, putting his book down "Where did you found that book?"

"I forgot the title." he lied smoothly "But the book was really good."

"Well...maybe she thought that he was happy with the other woman and didn't want to ruin that happiness, so she kept it to herself." Alma explained "Love makes people do crazy things, you know. Did she confessed?"

"No, but the book said her chest hurted a lot, and she said she wanted to join her mother so the pain would go away."

"She should confess, at least if she did, there might be a small chance he would love her back. Or if he denies, she could maybe get that feeling off of her chest for a bit."

'Wouldn't that be impossible, to move on from her first love?"

"It would be hard, but not impossible."

"...You seem to know a lot about this." he said.

"Oh, is that so?" there was a dust of red on his cheeks "I'm probably just speaking from my own experience."

"So you fell in love with someone?" he asked.

Alma's face became soft, and there was a smile dancing on his lips.

Allen's heart clenched, and ugly whispers made him want to run back into his room and forget everything.

"I did, and I still am."

 _What's the point of confessing when I clearly know I won't even get a chance?_

-0-

Allen began to wonder outside the garden every day, when the sky looked like it was going to rain soon and stood there while it soaked him in its tears. Kanda and Alma didn't approve it at first, but they stopped warning him when he kept on doing it.

He didn't know why, but he felt content when he was under the rain, it felt comforting and refreshing. Everything looked so quiet and lonely, it gave Allen a place to think.

What should he do now? He knew clearly that Alma and Kanda were in love, and for some reasons, he fell in love with Kanda. So what? What could he do? He could do nothing about this? He couldn't leave, he couldn't separate them apart, he didn't have the right to, and he also didn't have the heart to do that.

He wished Mana was still here, he always found a way to help him.

' _Mana…'_

It sounded good for a second there.

Joining Mana sounded good.

Maybe he should, and then all the pain would go away.

-0-

Allen acted strange, both Alma and Kanda could see that. He kept on going outside the garden when it's raining, he kept spacing out, and he had that faraway look that Kanda didn't like.

"Do you think something's wrong with him?" Alma asked worriedly when they were in their room at night.

Kanda snorted "If he wasn't, we wouldn't be here talking about him."

"I'm gonna go and ask him." he said, standing up.

Kanda pulled him back, he knew Allen wasn't comfortable around Alma anymore, he could see the subtle shifting or an uncomfortable look when Alma was near him.

"I'll go ask him." he said, gently pushing the other male down.

Alma didn't look convinced that he would actually ask him instead of insulting him, but he nodded and offered him an encouraging smile.

Kanda hoped everything would go the same way it was before.

-0-

When he knocked on the door this time, he also didn't received any answers. So he invited himself in and opened the door.

The brat was staring at the window again, Kanda had no idea what was so beautiful about the night sky being covered in clouds.

"Moyashi." he called.

The brat turned around, and Kanda refrained a frown.

He looked like shit, ever since he started going out to the garden when it's raining, his skin was getting paler than it already was. And there were bags under his eyes, which means he didn't have enough sleep. Those two contrasted each other, they made him looked more inhuman and more like a doll.

"Aren't you suppose to be sleeping right now?" Kanda asked.

The brat shrugged "I can't sleep without the clear sky, it makes me feel unsafe in my own room."

"What? Scared of nightmares?" he taunted.

Usually, the moyashi would already sprung to his feet and started firing insults at him, but the moyashi right now just smiled.

"Yes, I'd rather be awake for the whole night than sleeping with nightmares." he said.

"What is wrong with you?" he finally blurted out.

This was strange, everything about the moyashi was strange now. It pissed Kanda off because it just proved how little he knew of the brat. The moyashi was always smiling and laughing, it fitted him, but this also fitted him too. He didn't know which one was the real one now.

"Me?" Allen looked a bit surprised "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Fuck yeah it does, you looked like someone's haunting the fuck out of you and you keep on worrying Alma with this shit you are pulling." he approached the brat and stared down at him "What are you trying to pull, _Allen_?"

Allen just stared at him, not making any noise, before he suddenly lunged and kissed him.

Kanda recoiled a second later and pushed him away, staring at Allen with shock in his eyes. The brat looked equally as shocked as he was.

"I-I…" he stuttered "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Kanda straightened himself up and left the room, trying to erase the image of Allen Walker looking like he wanted to kill himself while apologizing to him.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"_

-0-

When the door slammed shut and Allen was certain that Kanda was not coming back, his mind was made up.

He couldn't stay here anymore, he had impulsively tried to kiss Kanda, and he didn't know what would happen next if he stayed near the long-haired male next time.

He touched his lips, where the feeling still lingered like a reminder, before he he stood up and pulled out the chaired, and started to make a makeshift rope from the sheets.

 _I didn't have a change to begin with._

He stood on the chair.

 _Staying here is impossible._

He breathed out steadily, and touched his lips one last time.

 _But I still love him._

He tied the loop around his neck, the feeling was comforting.

 _Mana, I'm coming._

There was a knock on his door.

 _I want to tell him._

The knocking was more insistent.

"I love you, Kanda."

And he let go.

He never felt so free.

* * *

 **...There's something about this theme that makes me feel like I've done something wrong, it's not about Yulma, but something else.**

 **Okay, I think we should move to something more cheerful. Here, pick a theme:**

 **1/ Home**

 **2/ Sweet**

 **Until next time.**


	21. Theme: Sweet

**First off, I am sincerely sorry for taking too long, school's work wasn't exactly forgiving when it's almost the finals. Again, sorry for taking too long.**

 **Thank you Hanashi o suru, AnimeHIME-chin, Mashiro Ruri, kirayamapi, btmdiamond, AmbertheCat, Kanra Nakura, Lena-luvs-cats, Mariachanne, CresentMoonTenshi, Yuchika Rissui, liliqnmilan, Sadistic Yaoi Queen, MeganeD-chan, ShadowWolf62400 for choosing. A lot of you were pretty upset about the last theme, weren't you?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

 **Theme: Sweet**

Contrary to popular belief, Allen actually was not fond of sweets.

They were expensive, too sweet and too bright-coloured. His old habit of saving money made him hesitate towards it, and he wasn't fond of bright-coloured food much.

But he could held exceptions towards when he was too hungry with no food, like that time when he was traveling with Miranda and BaKanda, and especially mitarashi dango.

Mitarashi dango was the only sweet he considered okay with, since it was soft to chew and the sauce was warm, unlike the hard cold candies they sold inside the store and outside the streets.

But ever since he had been chased by the Black Order and the Noah, he barely had time for that. The thought of the treat he liked was the last thing on his mind, he had to run, to find money again, to escape Apocryphos, and try not remember the days he spent on the streets, hungry and cold.

"Are you feeling okay, Allen?" Johnny's voice brought him back.

"He's probably dreaming about food again."

Allen glared at the new and unexpected and unwelcome companion, Yu Kanda.

That bastard, he just went against the bloody Malcolm just to get him and Alma some time alone and free him, and he had to gal to came back and claimed that he chose to come back and fight as an exorcist.

Bullshit, plain bullshit.

Allen looked down at the mitarashi dango dish that he had ordered, the smell wasn't like Jerry's, the sauce must have been days old, and it suddenly reminded him of what situation they were currently in, and he felt like he didn't want it anymore.

He pushed the dish towards Timcanpy, and let out a sigh.

"I'm not hungry anymore." he said quietly, and stared at the street outside.

Kanda's eye twitched, and he imagined in satisfactory of how he would smack the dish into the moyashi's face, but he refrained himself and took one of the skewers. He took one dango into his pout and grabbed the white-haired's chin and turned him around, the dove in.

Allen swore he heard a gasp, and the sound of some glass breaking, but he didn't care at that time, because the dark-haired man was kissing him, and something soft and warm was pushing against his lips. He opened his mouth, and the object, which he realized was dango, was immediately in his mouth. The sweet flavor was subtle, and the dango was slimy and full of the other's saliva.

He swallowed it, whole, and choked.

He saw the other exorcist smirking at him, and his face turned pink in embarrassment. He hoped they thought it was because he was choking.

"I am not fucking wasting my fucking money on wasted food, so eat." Kanda commanded.

And Allen did so, with the lingering taste of sweetness of the dango's sauce and the bitterness of the tea on the tip of his tongue, along with the after feeling of Kanda's tongue in his mouth.

* * *

 **Kanda is so smooth.**

 **I won't be updating as fast as before, partly because of schoolwork and partly because I am very interested in the game Final Fantasy XV and Ike and Link. I'm probably gonna write a oneshot about one of those two, or both, so updating this would probably take awhile. Thank you in advance for having patience.**

 **Here, pick a theme:**

 **1/ Fight**

 **2/ Dominance**

 **Hm...I haven't written smut lately. One the next theme, you guys get to choose whether you want it to be smut or not.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
